Comatose
by Oblivion's Creed
Summary: Being stuck in another world isn't so bad,well,besides the fact that I'm running from people who want to kill me,trying to ignore an annoying fairy,and trying my best not too get too close to the man who saved me LinkXOC
1. Prologue

--Prologue--

It was only me and my friends hanging out in our usual spot in the neighborhood, just laying on our backs against the summer grass with nothing better to do but watch the clouds.

All day, all the time that I ever spent with these guys, all they talked about was a video game they call Legend of Zelda.

Now don't get me wrong, I've always loved video games, but I just don't play them enough to get into them. I'm not rich nor am I poor, I'm what you call the person who would rather go out and do the adventure for real than sitting inside all day.

"This is getting boring, I say we get our bikes and go riding," my brunette friend said as she began to stand. My other friend who was laying right next to her also rose to her feet, her blonde hair was glistening in the sun (probably from all those shampoos she uses in the shower) which more or less blinded my vision.

"Come on Mori, let's just ride our bikes around the neighborhood and then go play Legend of Zelda at Taina's house." I heard my brunette cheer at my blonde friend's announcement.

I heaved out a loud sigh before following my friends examples and also rose to my feet.

Our bikes were parked in the driveway just waiting to be rode. My cobalt blue one was the perfect mountain bike and I loved to take it to the trails by my house. Too bad my friends lived in the suburbs, we could of really had a place to go if they lived out where I did.

In less than a few minutes, we were on the main boulevard, racing past each other just to see who was the fastest. As usual, I'm the last one to cross the finish line. What can I say? I'm better at doing tricks on my bike than racing with it.

"Come on Mori, let's head back now," I heard my blonde friend call. Another sigh escaped me. I was already tired from lack of energy and it didn't help when my friends had all the energy in the world.

The two were already down the street and across Hill Top Lane. I was in the middle of crossing the road when the thing that would change my life happened.

A car, a nice black coated mustang if I recall correctly, was speeding toward me. It's speed made it seem invisible to the naked eye or at least to me it did.

My eyes widened as if I was a deer wanting to know what the hell was coming its way, and like a deer, I was frozen on the spot.

That sleek black car is all I could remember from where I came from.

I'm in a whole different world now with no knowledge of this strange place or who the hell these people are that are holding sharp spears to my throat.

Whatever is going on, I just hope I come out of it alive.


	2. Stuck in a Prison

-------------------------------------Chapter 1: Stuck in a Prison-----------------------------------------

This cell has to be the most uncomfortable thing in the world!!

I've been stuck in this thing for at least three days now. Eek, was that a rat?! Well, wouldn't surprise me; I've already found two weird bugs crawling in the hay they gave me to sleep on as a bed.

The door on the roof of my lonely prison (yes I do mean roof since these people are masterminds of torture) creaked slowly open and a few rays of natural light poured onto my weakened form making my eyes squint. Seconds later, from what I could see through my squinting, a small bag was dropped into the cell on the opposite wall from which I was leaning against before pure darkness once again covered my sight.

I heaved out a heavy sigh before standing up and attempting to make it over to the bag with minimum damage to myself. With two run-ins with a wall and four times tripping over either the sand covered floor or my own two feet, I was able to locate what I was looking for.

The knot on the bag was rather easy to undo, and by the texture of the items it contained, I would say that it was a loaf of bread, some uncooked meat, and a canteen filled with river water. I know it may not sound like the best dinner ever, but at least they fed me, right?

To think, only three days ago I was a free girl looking for fun with her two best friends. Now I'm stuck in a place I hardly know anything about.

You want to know how I got here, right? Now that I think about it, when will 'they' let me out? Who are 'they' and what the hell are they thinking about doing to me?

Okay, maybe the last question can go unanswered since I'm a little afraid to know what it is that 'they' want to do.

I've been thinking about these thoughts for a while now; that's what complete silence and darkness does to you. Not only that, it also helped me think up a few plans for my escape.

One of them was to climb the walls of this prison and wait for the person who drops my food in here so for when they open the door… but, then again, the person could be skilled in fighting while the best I could do was hope it was a guy and kick him where the sun don't shine, and I would also need a radioactive spider bite in order to climb the walls.

My next option was to slowly dig a tunnel out of this dark torture with one of the utensils they gave me to eat with. Only problem is that I don't know what's beyond these walls and I could end up in another cell or the death chamber. Maybe I'll run into some moles while I'm digging and they could give me directions and help me with my great escape.

Well, as of now, that's all I have…man, I wish I could think of more. Maybe a prince charming will come and save me and then wisp me away on his horse toward the sunset.

Wow!! They do say that the majority of people locked in complete silence go crazy after a while, but yet again, that doesn't sound all that bad right now…

A prince charming…saving the helpless girl in a time of need… I guess I could deal with one those…maybe just this once…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Just admit it, Link!! We are lost!!! What do you see around us? Nothing!! How in the world…" a small, glowing blue orb nagged on and on as she circled her companion's blond head. The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes at the little fairy following him around. What else could he do? There was no way he could win a verbal fight with her.

The two travelers continued further into the sandy dunes of the desert. No sign of any life was seen except for the random scorpion or rattlesnake seen every now and then. It wasn't exactly Link's fault that they were in the middle of nowhere; the owl said he would help him by flying him out to his next location and the blue-eyed boy thought it would be helpful. Too bad the owl dropped them and flew away when a desert storm blew in.

Link gave out a heavy sigh before flopping down onto the golden sand that seemed to stretch for miles in every direction. He then yawned before placing his hands behind his head while watching the cloudless sky above him.

"What are we going to do now?" his blue orbed friend asked as she rested on the sand next to Link.

"…"

Link was unsure of what do as well. What could he do? He may look like a seventeen year old man, but in reality, he still had his 10 year old mind.

Do to the effects of the Sacred Realm; he had to wait in a long slumber until he was old enough to hold the blade that would help stop the evil invading the land of Hyrule. Heck, he was still learning how to control the hormones crawling inside him. He pretty much skipped the years that were supposed to teach him about puberty.

A shadow covered the sun for a just a brief second making Link become alert. He jumped to his feet and glanced at the mid day sky where he expected an enemy to be waiting, but only to be surprised by the fact that a hawk circling the sandy dunes was the reason for the scare.

Another sigh escaped Link's lips as he relaxed his tense muscles. Sweat was pouring down his face and he could barely swallow with the small amount of saliva left in him. He knew that both he and his fairy friend had to get out of there or both of them would die in a matter of hours.

"Navi, do you know anything about this desert? Like locations of towns, or temples? Maybe a small oasis or something like that," Link questioned to his companion.

The blue orb danced around for a few seconds; her actions made her look as though she was pacing. "Indeed that there may be only one desert in Hyrule but I'm no help if I don't know where he dropped us off at."

A screech from the hawk seen moments before made the two jump in surprise. Link glanced at the feathery beast circling the sky above them; it was then did he realize what the creature was doing.

"Navi, we have to get out of here!" Link nearly shouted as he grabbed a hold of his friend while taking off in a random direction.

The sun seemed to be getting hotter as the blue-eyed boy rushed through the endless sand. Sweat was like a waterfall falling down his face; his hair was now soaked and sticking to his skin like an extra layer of clothing. He soon took his green hat from his head and stuffed in his belt so that his scalp could get some air.

All too soon did the desert finally win as Link lost all the energy he had left in him. His legs gave out and his body hit the sand with a thud. A loud screech coming from the sky signaled that the hawk did not give up on his prey and was once again circling them.

"C'mon Link, get up!!! If you die here then all of Hyrule will be lost!! Link! Li…"

The blue-eyed boy's mind was getting dizzy. Black blotches were covering his vision as he tried to concentrate on his surroundings. Navi's voice sounded distance as though she was calling him from across a field. The last thing he could recall was a silhouette standing over him with a hawk perched quietly on their shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound of metal beating against wood woke me up from what seemed like only a few hours of sleep. I stretched my limbs until I heard a satisfying pop noise before relaxing my muscles once again. A bright stream of light poured into my small cell making me cover my eyes from the strain on them.

I heard a woman's voice barking and yelling out, but it was confusing since I could not understand the language at all. Was it German? No, Arabic? No…what was it?

When finally adjusting my eyes to the new light, I glanced up at the door to see no one there. I stood up onto my feet and was about to walk over to where I can see the entrance better, when an unconscious man was brought into my line of sight.

I didn't have time to get a good look at him when his body was let go and he was all too suddenly falling toward the sandy floor. My body reacted without me even thinking about it and next thing I know I'm under him; catching him within my arms to cushion his fall. His body landed on top of mine, sending us to the floor with a thud and a small 'eek' from me.

When finally opening my eyes from the small shock, I was alert right away. The guy's face was nuzzled at my neck and our legs were intertwined. With my fear of touching others pushed aside, I tried to move the man off of me in hopes of having a little space, but no such luck.

He weighed a ton due to the muscles I could feel on his arms and chest as I attempted to get him off of me. After losing the match with the unconscious man, I finally gave up and let him lay there until he hopefully rolled off of me or maybe he would sleep walk or something.

Within a few minutes, I felt my eyes droop slightly close. I tried to open them again to keep myself awake, but it was no use. My body was tired from the lack of sleep in the last few days and all it wanted to do was rest.

And so I let my body fall into the wonders of dreamland. After all the trouble in the last few days, I guess I could deal with having someone else in the cell with me.


	3. Bad First Impressions

-----------------------------------Chapter 2: Bad First Impressions-----------------------------------------

I woke to an unusual aching feeling that surged all the way through my body. I can't remember ever feeling like this since I restarted my training after waking in the Sacred Realm. It hurt me to know that I had done all that work to prepare for my destiny and I was beaten by the sun and some sand.

How come I had to be the hero? If I could, I would wish to go back to the time where I was still a fairy-less boy and my days were spent playing dekuball with the Kokiri children. I still remember how Mido used to bully me around while Saria would stand up for me with those sharp glares towards him and nice welcoming smiles towards me. Those were the days.

Thinking that it was best to finally start waking up, I sucked in a large breath that smelled oddly of dirt with a hint of flowers which scent was only found in the farthest parts of the Lost Woods. It was then I noticed that the ground was too…different to be a bed or a floor. My eyes shot open as I came face to face with what seemed to be a young girl.

I jolted away from the girl until my back hit the opposite wall of what looked like a cell. My heart was beating heavily in my chest from the shock and I was trying to regulate my breathing once again.

The girl rolled over in her sleep until her back was facing me; mumbled speeches escaped her lips before she calmed back down into a peaceful slumber.

Her tangled reddish-brown hair was tied in a low pony tail and trailed down to her mid-back. Her form was that of an average woman, maybe a little underweight after being in this cell for a while. What struck me the most about her were her clothes. She did not wear dresses like the women of our time were supposed to but instead wore a black tunic. Her trousers were a faded dark blue and her boots looked very odd. They were white and a light blue with weird criss-crossing strings on the top of them.

Just who exactly is this girl?

Taking note of the real situation at hand, I glanced around the small cell to look for the opening. There was none. Then how…?

My attention was brought to the roof of the cell where small rays of light peaked through rotting wood in hopes of shattering the unreachable darkness. These people were very clever with their cell design.

The girl's body shifted a little making it known that she was awake. I stiffened and watched carefully as she lifted herself into a sitting position before yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her back was still towards me and it seemed like she hadn't even noticed my presence yet. She slowly looked around; from her posture I could tell she was still half-asleep.

"Damn, another day in hell," I heard her mumble as she stretched.

After clearing my throat to get her attention, the girl yelped before turning around and started backing up against the opposite wall from me. She was on her feet with her tiny fist up; acting as though she knew how to defend herself. I knew she didn't know how; her arms were too bent and her legs were not stationed right.

"Who are you?" her voice was shaky but loud.

I put up my hands in surrender to at least calm her down. "My name is Link. Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. I was put in here by the people of this place I presume. I'm not really quite sure where I am," I replied. I watched as her form relaxed and then flopped down on the sandy ground.

"Well that makes two of us." She seemed a little afraid at first, but that soon changed as her hand jolted out to me and a grin spread across her face. "The name's Mori."

I was hesitant to take her hand at first, but after a moment of making a small observation of her posture and movements, I took her hand in mine and nodded as we greeted. Silence once again took over the cell as the two of us refused to look at one another as the feeling of awkwardness settled in.

"So how did you end up here?" her voice broke what seemed like an eternity of soundlessness.

"I don't really know," I replied as I continued to gaze at the adobe brick wall; I couldn't bring myself to look at her for some odd reason. "All I remember is being lost in a desert and then getting chased by someone before finally passing out due to exhaustion."

"Really?" I saw her body move slightly so that she was sitting cross legged in front of me. She leaned a little bit toward me so that she could rest her chin on her hands. "Do you think this dungeon is in the desert?"

I looked up only to stare straight into turquoise colored eyes. They were rather big for her face but they matched her features and hair color perfectly. Her nose was average sized for her face except for the slight bump in between her eyes. My guess must be that she broke it before in her past. Her lips were also average, not too plush and not too thin; however a scar marred the corner of her upper lip ever so slightly. It was hardly noticeable unless looked at carefully.

"Maybe," I answered; looking away from her.

"Mhm…" I heard her grunt before getting up and walking to the opposite wall. She plopped down and leaned her back against the wall before yawning.

"Where is it that you come from?" I asked. I watched as her body stiffened.

"Well, I can't say that this is the same world as mine, but if you are interested it's a place called Texas," she replied. Her body relaxed a bit and her figure started to slouch.

"Texas? I've never heard of such a place."

"You probably never will after we get out of here. So…uh…what country are we in anyway? By the way you're dressed, I would say somewhere in a rural area of Europe, maybe fairy tale land…or a torturous Renaissance fair."

"You have a very weird language."

"And you don't?"

"At least I don't speak in tongues."

"Speak in tongues? Dude, can you not hear yourself? You sound like a pompous rich brat!"

"Sorry that I was raised right by my Deku father!"

"Deku father? Where in the hell are you from?"

"I'm from the forest like any other Kokiri child."

"Kokiri? Ok now I am really lost!"

"I'm guessing you must be slow or very uneducated."

She was on her feet now. The confusion that was once presented on her face was gone and anger had completely replaced it. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes burned with hatred. She stomped towards me and grabbed me by the collar. For a small framed girl, she was pretty strong.

"How about you tell me where the hell I am?"

My tough guy façade fell. I was too shocked to know how to respond. Her anger made her look older, scarier, and stronger. She was someone totally different; she was someone living off of her own natural instinct.

I am only a seventeen year old man at appearance. This girl; however, was actually sixteen or seventeen both in mind and body. The image looked natural on her, as though she pulled off this look all the time.

I once again tried to make myself look more aggressive by narrowing my eyes and tightening my muscles a bit. "Who gave you the right to order me around?"

The fire in her eyes burned like an inferno. She jerked my collar so that my face was just an inch away from hers. "Listen here dude, I have been stuck in this cell for God knows how long and you- Mr. Hot Shot- think that you are superior over me? I just want to know where the hell I am! Can your egotistic attitude tell me that much?"

The sound of tabbing on wood made the two of us forget about one another and look up at the roof of the cell. The rays of light disappeared indication that someone was in front of the door. The girl let go of the collar of my shirt and I slowly stood to my feet. As we continued to stare at the wooden barrier, the two of us were getting ready for whatever presented itself.

The door finally creaked open and inch by inch of natural light began to blind us. We both covered our eyes, and during that moment a figure appeared in front of the sun. After finally adjusting to the new brightness, I took the chance to gaze at the shadow looking down at us.

"It seems you are doing ok," the shadow announced.


	4. Escape

--------------------------------Chapter 3: Escape--------------------------------------------------

"It seems you are doing ok," the shadow announced. I gazed over at Link and automatically noticed the smile tugging at his lips.

"Navi!" he cheered.

It was then that I became completely dumbstruck. He took a few steps closer to the wall with the door on it and waved wildly at his friend. This guy was acting like a ten year old.

"Who?" I questioned.

"That would be me! And who may I ask are you?"

A glowing blue orb suddenly appeared right in front of my face. At first glance, you would think it was only a floating ball, but after looking at it more closely, a figure could be seen through the brightness of the light.

I had to admit that she was quite beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful creamy color, and her hair was a sparkling sky blue. Her eyes were icy blue and her wings were small and barely transparent. She wore what looked to be a worn out sea foam blue dress that fit her perfectly. The dress ended a little below her knees and made her look like a miniature version of an angel.

The small fairy circled me a few times before flying back in front of me so that we could see eye to eye. "So what are you? The prison bitch?"

She was a dead fairy.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

The fairy crossed her arms and smirked. "Did I hit a nerve? Look, I only came for my friend. So if you don't mind, we will be leaving now. Lets go, Link."

The fairy flew all the way up to the door and left the cell, leaving us two alone. Link gazed at the wall's height to the door and then looked back at me.

"What?" I questioned rather harshly. I crossed my arms and refused to look at the boy any longer.

"You will have to excuse Navi. She is very…well…lets just say that she is loudly opinionated," Link announced trying to stand up for his companion.

"Are you not going to follow after your 'friend?'" I asked.

"I need to wait until she gets back, she is most likely grabbing my hook shot and sneaking it back here."

"Why didn't she just sneak it here in the first place?"

"Do you think no one will notice a small orb carrying around what looks like a weapon?"

"Sorry that I don't know what tools you use here! You still have yet to even tell me where I am!"

"Didn't I tell you before that I don't know where we are!"

"You don't even know what country we are in?"

"I've always lived in this country, how could I not know?"

"Well, as far as I am concerned, there are no places like this or people like you in Texas!"

"You mean to tell me that this Texas place you come from is not in Hyrule?"

...Hyrule.

…Hyrule.

I knew that name. How could I not know that name? My friends used to say it all the time when talking about Legend of Zelda. I had to figure out if what I thought was true.

"Do you know anyone named Zelda?" I asked. Link's brow rose in confusion.

"Wow! No more outburst? No more demanding answers?"

"Do you or do you not?" I questioned harshly through my teeth.

"Yeah I do, geez," Link backed away from me with his hands up in surrender from my anger. "What was with the random question anyway? Um…Mori, you ok?"

I felt the color drain from my face. My body shook as sounds went mute and my vision blurred. Bile was trying to rise but I quickly pushed it down. I leaned until my back touched a wall, I then slid down the adobe brick until I was sitting on the ground. How? I mean there is no possible way I could be in a video game. That's just ridiculous fan fiction, isn't it?*

Link was in front of me not too long after. His worried sky blue eyes gazed into mine as his mouth muttered distant words that I couldn't comprehend. My eyelids felt heavy and I tried to keep them open, but it was no use as they fluttered shut.

The last thing I remembered seeing was Link looking at a blue glowing orb.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So she will be ok?"

Link!! That was Link's voice! Where was he?

"Seems like she was lucky. Her body only suffers fatigue and a harmless poison, but knowing them Gerudos, her mental condition could be damaged somehow, but that will all depend if they did anything to her"

The unknown voice sounded masculine and elderly. From my guess, he must have been from his mid thirties to his late senior years. Peeping from behind a barely closed eyelid, I gazed at the two men talking right beside my bed.

The elderly man who I guess to be the doctor stood in front of Link and towered over the already six foot tall seventeen year old. The doctor had a full head of silver hair and wore half rimmed glasses that hid his forest green eyes. He was clothed in a long brown shirt that had torn off sleeves and his pants were a faded black with a few tear holes on his knees and shins.

"Do you know what they do to their prisoners?" I heard Link question.

"Not really. It's rare that I get patients that survived the brute torture of the Gerudos; however, I do hear quite a few stories from those that do make it out and usually they are all women," the doctor replied.

"The Gerudos don't kill women?"

"Aye, they do, but not as much as they kill men. Did you ever come across a man anywhere in the fortress as you were escaping?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I did."

"That's because the Gerudo tribe is made up of only women."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed. A man is born into their tribe every hundred years."

"But that doesn't explain the reason why only women make it out of the fortress alive."

"Well, from what the survivors told me, the Gerudos hate the male gender. Their reasons are still unknown, but in order to keep their tribe flourishing, they imprison some of the men they find and use them. If you know what I mean."

"I do and it sounds very odd, but what happens to the men that they don't want or need? And what about imprisoned women?"

"Well for the men they don't want, the Gerudos usually either kill or torture them or release them into the unmerciful desert to die and rot in the sand. As for the women they find, I have heard that the Gerudos keep the toughest ones of the group then toss the unimportant ones on the trail back to Hyrule or if they find them too weak to even live, they kill them."

"So the Gerudos only believe in strength?"

"No one is born a champion, my young friend, even the Gerudo believe this; however, they do believe that grueling years of developing and honing skills in attack and defense is what makes a person strong. They can tell when one has faced challenges through life and they think that these people are the ones that should live."

"Wow, but to keep Mori alive for that long means that they knew she had potential?"

"Indeed. If we consider the fact that she was fully healthy when entering the fortress to her state now, I would say that they were testing her."

"To see if she was capable of being a Gerudo?"

"Precisely."

Thinking that it was about time to let everyone know that I was awake, I stirred, pretending that I just woke up. Both Link and the doctor's eyes fell on me as I tried to sit up. Pain shot through my cranium as though a pole was driven right in the center of my forehead.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you," the doctor announced. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed my form down. He placed his hand on my forehead and cheeks while his other hand grabbed a water downed cloth off the night stand next to the bed. "It seems your fever has gone down, but to be safe you'll need to stay here for one more night to rest." He placed the wet cloth on my forehead and took one last look at my condition.

The doctor stood from the bed and placed his hand on Link's shoulder. "I'll go prepare the other guest bedroom for you." Link nodded and the doctor started leaving the room. Once the door to the room closed, Link gazed down at me with worried eyes. A small smile tugged lightly at his lips.

"Almost thought I lost you for a second," Link said as he sat on the edge of the bed like the doctor had done just a moment before. "Apparently some small poison was in your body. I was thankful that Raphael was familiar with this poison and was able to cure it."

"Raphael is the doctor, right?" my voice was barely above a whisper and it hurt to talk. What had happened to get me this sick?

"Yes, he is the owner of this farm. He served for a few years under the royal family as a herb specialist. He later became an assistant doctor in Kakariko Village under their prestige medical expert. He retired from that career about maybe twelve years ago and made this farm. Since then, he has been here and lets his son ship the crops to neighboring villages."

"How did we get out of the fortress?"

"Navi was able to get my hook shot to me and from there I got us out of the cell and grabbed my equipment. Navi scouted the area beforehand so that we could get out of there more quickly without being noticed. After we were safely out of the valley, I rushed to the nearest medical expert I knew."

"What kind of poison was it?"

"Raphael said that the poison isn't deadly unless given heavy doses of it; however, the Gerudos must have gave you too much because if they really wanted to keep you, then they would want to keep you alive."

"Mhm," I muttered. My vision was blurring in and out and my eyelids were getting to heavy to keep open.

"Get your rest, we will be departing in the morning." I felt as Link's weight left the bed. His heavy steps slowly got farther and farther away and a small thud of a door closing let me know that he was no longer in the room.

Taking his advice, I let my mind roll once more into unconsciousness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Had to add it for humor, and no I do not think that fan fiction is ridiculous. I write too much of it to think that. XD


	5. The New World

--------------------------------Chapter 4: The New World--------------------------------------

I closed the door as quietly as I possibly could before starting off to my own room. Raphael always gave me the same chamber every time I came to visit. Down the hall, last door on the left. It used to be his youngest son's before he passed away on a hiking trip with Raphael. The doctor still refuses to give away the whole story.

The room was the same size as all the other rooms in the house. A bed stuck out horizontally from the left wall and a trunk lay at the end. A window brought in the last of the natural light had to offer as the sun set. Navi was laying on the window sill when I entered; a small hum could be heard coming from her direction.

"This is what you get for being too nice, Link," the little fairy frowned as I flopped down on the bed.

"She was dying, what else was I supposed to do?" I questioned while gazing at the ceiling.

"Well the Deku tree did say you had to save this world, which also includes all the people in it; however, there are some exceptions to this rule."

"She wasn't an exception though."

"I know, but-"

"Is it just me or do you sound a bit… jealous?"

Navi shot up from her position on the window and looked at everything but me. "Jealous? Do you really think I am jealous of that prison bitch?"

"You've been a bit…. agitated since we left the fortress. Any reasons to why?"

"No! Now go to bed! We need to hurry to Kakariko Village in the morning since we are now behind schedule." Navi flew over to the nightstand and landed inside my hat that I placed there.

Heaving out a sigh, I pulled the woolen blanket provided for me while rolling onto my side. It didn't take long until my eyes closed and darkness overcame me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morning arrived too early for my liking. The sun was barely rolling into my room when I woke up; Navi still slept in the same spot she was in last night. Bringing myself to get out of bed, I rolled lazily over to the side and stretched out the tiredness of my achy muscles. Finally feeling awake, I decided to get dressed and get a head start on today's to do list.

The chilly morning air tickled lightly at my cheeks and nose as I stepped outside. Taking a deep breath of country side air, I strolled down a small path that cut off the main trail to Raphael's crop fields. A small stable that held a maximum of six horses stood waiting at the end of the trail; I could barely make out Raphael's figure sitting on a stool next to the stable door.

"Good morning," Raphael called as he continued to whittle a statue out of a small block of wood.

"Morning," I replied with a wave. "Hey, are you still trying to sell Leviathan?"

"That crazy horse? Don't tell me you're looking to buy him?"

I nodded. Raphael gave me a look as though I was crazy before finally standing. "Well, hope you can handle him. He still the same old hot head of a horse that I had when we first met."

The doctor led me into the stables and we passed about three stalls before finally stopping in front of a enormous light bred horse. He was a black mustang by classification, but I wouldn't believe that even if it were true. He was his own breed.

He was sixteen hands* tall, and weighed about 900 pounds, making him bigger than the average sized mustang. White stocking marks trailed up his front two legs and sock markings covered the back two. A blaze stripe looked like it was painted on the horse's face.

"Hey there, Leviathan. Did you miss me?" I cooed the giant into coming closer to me, but failed as he reared up and took a swing at me with his enormous hooves. I heard Raphael laugh as I lost my balance while taking a step back which sent me into a barrel of water.

"Yeah, I think he remembers you! Hehe," Raphael's laugh boomed off the walls as the stables and I swore I could also here Leviathan chuckling at me as well.

"What's with all the racket?" I heard a small voice ask. I glanced up at the door of the stables to see Mori in a long, baggy navy blue tunic that stopped at her knees. Black pants covered her legs and she still wore the same white boots that she had with her in the cell. A hand-made black leather belt with a silver buckle tied the baggy shirt to her skin and her hair was pulled back in her signature ponytail with her bangs covering the sides of her face.

"Link here wants to try and tame mighty Leviathan here," Raphael replied still laughing at my misery.

"Let me guess who is winning…" Mori looked at me then glanced up at the horse. "Wow! You're pretty big!"

"Biggest horse in Hyrule if not including Epona and Ganondorf's steed," Raphael stated.

Mori took a few steps closer to the horse with her hand outstretched to pet him. Leviathan reared once more trying to scare off the newcomer, but what didn't surprise me was what Mori did. She stepped back a small bit and waited for his hooves to touch the ground again. The moment they did, the little girl jumped up and grabbed the horse by the reins and pulled him down to eye level. The two of them glared at one another until Leviathan stomped one of his hooves and laid down on the hay covered ground.

"Well, I don't believe it! Looks like the horse likes your attitude," Raphael said in amazement.

"My mom used to always tell me that if a animal is being stubborn for you, you be just as stubborn back," Mori said proudly. She gazed at me and let a small chuckle pass her lips. "You ok down there, Link? Maybe you should go get cleaned up."

I pushed myself up off the ground and wiped away the dirt that covered my newly cleaned tunic. "Yeah, I'll go change and wake up Navi. We need to hurry to Kakariko. Raphael, how much for Leviathan?"

"He is yours free of charge. I was about to give him up to the ranch anyway, I can't feed his big old mouth anymore." A smile appeared on Raphael's face as I thanked him before leaving the stables to pack our things.

Mori waved me off saying that she was going to get Leviathan ready to leave. I nodded in understanding and strolled on the trail back to the house.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was changed into my freshly cleaned red tunic and had everything packed and ready to go the same time Mori had the enormous steed brushed and saddled. She waited next to the horse, her hand unconsciously smoothing the hairs on his neck as she gazed at a white crow poison flower on the ground.

"Are you ready?" I question as I approached her.

She jolted a small bit and moved her attention to me. She nodded dumbly before looking at anything else but me. Was she afraid of me? That didn't seem to fit her seeing how she was able to fight a 900 pound beast.

"Why are we headed to Kakariko?" she asked, her gaze still elsewhere.

"I have some business to take care of there and not only that, it will be a safe place for you to stay. I have some friends who might take you in until-"

Her head jerked to face me, her eyes were narrowed and dangerous. "You mean you are going to drop me off to be baby-sat when I can clearly take care of myself."

"I didn't mean to put it that way." I put my hands up in surrender to stop her from killing me. "Look, I don't really know who you are, and from what I can tell, you don't know who I am either. I have a job to do, and I have to get it done before the situation gets worse."

"So basically I am in the way?"

"You say that so bluntly."

She sighed, and scratched the back of her head. "Why didn't you just tell me sooner so I could've left on my own a long time ago."

"I wanted to make sure you were in a safe environment where you could take care of yourself before I took off."

"Here is safe, isn't it?"

"Safer."

"Why do you even care?"

I was unable to look at her anymore. Now I knew why the Deku tree warned me of women; they were indeed confusing. They always wanted to know everything, all the way down to the small details.

"I don't really know." It was the truth. I didn't know why I cared so much, maybe I picked up worrying from Saria.

"Alright, lets get going. From this location we should reach Kakariko in hopefully two days," Navi's presence cut the thick atmosphere like a knife. Mori gave me one last look before slowly raising herself onto the horse's saddle. I climbed on after her to where I was sitting behind her; Mori's body was stiff as though she was frightened to even be near me.

"Alright, looks like we are ready," Navi announced as she circled the steed. "Lets go!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* One hand is 4 inches for anyone that wanted or didn't know


	6. Bonding Time

--------------------------------Chapter 5: Bonding Time----------------------------------

Leviathan's hooves pounded the earth as he galloped across the lively spring meadow. Navi was perched on Link's shoulder and Link had one arm snaked around my waist while his other hand controlled the horse's reins.

"We should look for a place to camp," Navi announced after a while. We had been continuously traveling all day with an exception of one lunch break. The sun was barely hanging above the hills of the meadow; just by gazing at it I knew we had about twenty or so minutes of light left.

Link lightly pulled on the reins and the giant beast slowed to a trot before finally coming to a complete halt. I watched as Navi took off from her spot and flew further down the dirt path ahead of us. Her small form danced around in the air for a moment before finally speeding back toward us.

"The area up ahead looks like a good spot to stay for the night," Navi stated as she plopped down onto the horses mane. "I'll go see if there are any rivers near by while you two set up the camp, and no being lazy, missy!" Navi flew in front of my face and poked my nose with her small index finger. At that moment in time I was hoping that God would grant me a flyswatter.

Her tiny form disappeared from sight in a matter of seconds leaving me and Link alone. My muscles started to ache after having been in a stiff position for so long. I had yet to relax since I first got onto the horse, and it didn't help that Link had his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

After actually seeing his face for the first time in the stables, I felt a little uneasy. There was no denying that he was handsome with his sandy blonde hair that was pulled back in a small ponytail and his sapphire blue eyes. His features were sharp and masculine, but those beautiful eyes revealed the child-like innocence in him, and to add to all this was his perfectly carved muscles. It was every girl's dream to have a man like him; however, I knew I couldn't come close to having someone so….flawless.

I've never really had an actual guy friend before nor have I ever even had a boyfriend. They were a mystery to me. None that I knew liked me and I don't blame them. I wasn't pretty or anything special. I never liked the girly appearance, I preferred baggy clothing and no make-up. Apparently that is a total turn off for guys, and let me tell you none of them were nice on the rejections either.

"What are you so tense about?" Link's voice brought me out of my thought process. He tilted his head to look at me, but I refused to let him see my face. That didn't keep him from trying though. He continued to lean forward which resulted to his breath tickling my neck.

I could feel my face turning red. This was my first time to be this close to a man. "I'm a little uneasy about riding a horse," I lied.

Link jumped from Leviathan's back and grabbed me by the waist and lowered me to the ground. His nose was scrunched and his eyes were slightly narrowed. "If that was the case, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"Sorry that I didn't want to be a nuisance," I muttered under my breath. Link's elfin eyes twitched a small bit and then turned to look at me. A look of confusion was spread across his face.

"How are you a nuisance?"

"I heard Navi talking while I was getting ready, she kept muttering things about me that I am pretty sure you feel the same way!"

"Who said I felt the same way? What Navi thinks and what I think are two different things," Link's strong hands clasped onto my shoulders locking me into place so that I was forced to gaze into his blue eyes.

"Then what do you actually think of me?" I questioned with matching anger. Link released my shoulders and went to grab Leviathan by the reins.

"You're…different," I heard him say as he continued along the path to the camp grounds. I couldn't help but stare at his retreating back with a dumbstruck face. I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult. After realizing that I was getting farther and father behind, I rushed to catch up.

The two of us stayed silent the entire way to the camp site and also during the time it took to set up pallets to sleep on and to collect wood for a fire. Not too long after the sun finally set, we were sitting down on the cool grass surrounding a warm fire.

Link's gaze never left the fire since we started it. I watched the sandy-haired boy from the corner of my eye, hoping to not get caught staring at his form. His body seemed relaxed although his eyes screamed for sleep. To put it bluntly, he was a mess.

Opening my mouth to say something, I was cut off my Link's abrupt voice.

"You should get some sleep," he said. He glanced in my direction for less than three seconds before turning his attention back to the fire.

"You should get some sleep as well," I replied while flopping backwards on the ground. Not feeling all that sleepy yet and wanting to rebel against the tired man across from me, I decided to stargaze for a short while thinking about the differences between my world and this one. No buildings, no pollution and no city lights covered the diamonds from being seen and I had to admit it was beautiful.

"I never realized how many stars there were," I voiced my thoughts out loud. I felt Link's eyes on me once again, but I felt too relaxed to care.

"Have you never seen the night sky before?" Link questioned.

"I have, but…they are just so hard to see where I come from."

"So you live in a town instead of a village?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What is your home place like?"

"Well…there are lots of buildings and roads where I come from. The streets are crowded with people who are constantly rushing from place to place. My house is in a nice country area right outside of the city which is nice since I can have space away from neighbors, but I'm still close enough to town so I can go shopping. Then there is my family-"

The thought of my family made my throat constrict and water form at my eyes. It didn't dawn onto me that I was homesick until I thought about them. Just thinking about them made me want to sleep on my uncomfortable bed in a messy room, or ignore my nagging mom, or even to be annoyed by my sister again.

As I continued to get lost in thought, I failed to realize the figure sitting next to me. It wasn't until one of his hands started rubbing my back that I took notice of him. My body completely lost control and the next thing I knew I'm buried in Link's chest crying my eyes out. His body stiffened from the sudden contact but soon relaxed and his strong arms engulfed me in a small hug.

"I guess we could relate on some things," he whispered. "Before I started traveling across Hyrule, I used to live in a small village hidden in the forest. The people living with me were called Kokiri and after I just turned ten years old, my Deku father asked me to talk to the princess of the land. I didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, so I packed my possessions and left."

More tears poured down my face. Link was living a more treacherous and saddened life than I am and here I go acting like a drama queen. Wiping the tears from my eyes and face, I fought myself to look at the blue-eyed boy.

"I'm sorry. This is my first time away from home, just thinking about it makes me worry."

Link smiled at me, "I know its not easy to deal with, but I have to give you credit for putting up with it this far. Especially since you were in the Gerudo fortress for a very long time."

I recalled my experiences back in the tiny cell with horrible lunches and days without sun. Thinking about all those memories made me smile at the situation I was in now. Looks like I got my wish for a prince to rescue me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath of the fresh meadow air and then opened my eyes once more to look up at Link.

"Thank you," I said before giving him a huge hug.

"So are we on good terms now or something?" Link asked in a small laugh.

"I guess you are…tolerable," I giggled.

We spent the rest of the night laying on our backs watching the night sky and telling random stories about our lives. The unstoppable laughter and endless memories kept the two of us talking until we both fell asleep next to each other on the cool grass.


	7. Almost There

-------------------------Chapter 6: Almost There--------------------------------------------

"If you have summoned the person then why are they not here!"

A red headed man stood from his throne and launched a ball of fire at a far wall. In front of the man were two elderly women who shook in fear as the dark man took another step closer toward them.

"You see, your majesty, when we summoned the person you were looking for… we sort of…um… messed up their landing coordinates," the icy-haired woman announced.

"You two are imbeciles! Then where did they land!" The man now stood over the two women. His hand drew darkness from all around him to form a ball within it as his body shook with anger.

"Um…they landed about…seven miles from where we were, your majesty. When we traveled out to get them, the person was already gone; however, we have found out where they are now," the fire-haired woman replied this time.

"Is that so?"

"Why yes, Ganondorf sir," the icy-haired woman spoke up. "The Gerudos said that they captured a woman out in the desert. They say that they had her contained for a few days, but once they caught a young man in a green tunic, she somehow disappeared."

"We caught up with the girl and boy and found that the woman was the one we summoned, and as for the boy, we discovered that he was the young boy who opened the door to the sacred realm seven years ago," the fire-haired woman added.

The darkness forming into the man's hand vanished in a instant. Suddenly, his head flew back and a horrible laugh barked from his lips. "This is perfect!" His voiced boomed; his laughter did not once die down.

The two elderly woman started to chuckle nervously before slowly relaxing in the presence of Hyrule's latest king.

The memories of last night flowed through me as I stared at the girl laying down on the grass next to me. She was curled in a tight ball with small slip of drool hanging from her mouth. She reminded me of Saria whenever we would stay up all night to stargaze and then wake up to find out we fell asleep outside on the ground.

Last night was basically us two storytelling about all the experiences we could remember in our past. Her stories were amazing. I never would of known that a world like hers would even exist. I jumped into a standing position and decided to get ready for the travel to Kakariko Village.

We were about half a days travel to our destination, but even when we arrived, I still feared who I could trust to watch over Mori. After encountering Ingo at Lon Lon Ranch, I started to become more wary on who to actually trust. Hyrule is not like the place I remember from seven years ago.

I rolled up the pallets that we didn't even sleep on last night and made sure the fire was completely out. When I went to go get Leviathan ready, I noticed the glowing orb resting on his mane. A small ringing sound like a bell made it obvious that she was tapping her foot.

"We should of left a few hours ago," Navi stated as I attached the pallets to the back of Leviathan's saddle.

"I know, but let Mori rest," I replied.

"Why should we do that?"

"We stayed up late last night."

"You two were asleep before I got back."

I didn't retort back as I grabbed a canteen from the saddle and started to walk off. Navi jumped from Leviathan's mane and her usually blue color changed red.

"Are you ignoring me? Link!"

I continued walking away and followed a small path that lead into a thinly forested area. The rushing of creek water made my ears twitch and my eyes to study my surroundings. I took a moment to locate where the sound was coming from, and suddenly found myself heading to my right.

Trees lined the sides of the creek, hiding it behind a curtain of leaves. Catfish scurried across the sandy bottoms hoping to catch their breakfast while small bluebirds sang a lovely tune. As I placed the canteen under the water's surface, I began to notice tiny ice chunks flowing with the current. Looking upstream, I tried to map the area in my head and if I wasn't mistaken, then this creek connected to Zora's River.

Furrowing my brow, I filled up the rest of the canteen before setting off to find the source of the ice. The more I traveled upstream, the chiller the atmosphere became. If my memory served me correctly, the Zoras once said that winter never effected their domain. Then how come it was so chilly near their home?

"Link! Link!" Navi's voice called out. Snapping from my thoughts, I turned to look at the blue orb as she hurried to catch up to me. "C'mon Link! Mori and I have been waiting for you to return for a while now!"

I nodded once to acknowledge her, but kept my focus on the creek. After a few moments of glancing at the current, I turned and headed back toward the campsite. When I finally got back, I noticed that Mori was no longer sleeping on the ground. Instead, she was sitting on Leviathan's back while gazing out across the field; her fingers unconsciously combed the horse's dark mane.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked as I approached the giant beast. Mori moved her attention toward me and nodded her head. Navi flew into my hat as I pulled myself onto Leviathan's saddle. The moment we were all situated, I kicked my heel into the horse's side making him gallop toward our destination.

"So what do you think Koume?" a flame-haired woman questioned.

"I don't know, Kotake. This is your plan so it is bound to have a lot of flaws," Koume replied to her twin.

"Excuse me, you old hag!"

"Old hag? You are the same age as me!"

"Yeah but I was the one who inherited the good looks!"

"You wish!"

"Are you two old ladies going to fight all day or are you going to handle the girl?" The new voice silenced the elderly woman as they turned their attention toward a blond haired youth leaning against a tree.

"The plan is already in affect, our dear friend. All the girl has to do is corporate and follow through with the orders given to her," Kotake replied; a Cheshire cat grin spread across her face as she spoke.

"Did you place a spell on her?" the blonde-haired youth questioned.

"Unfortunately our powers do not work on her, but instead we are giving her a generous offer that she can not refuse," Koume answered.

"Hmph…what is Ganondorf's plan with this girl anyway?" the youth's piercing red eyes gazed at the distant horse from his spot against the tree.

A chuckle came from both of the elderly woman.

"Ganondorf seeks the pieces of the triforce are we not mistaken?" Kotake started.

The youth nodded.

"Well, who can seek a triforce better than the goddesses who gave the power to the people who hold them?" Koume continued.

The youth's red eyes widened. "So that girl is a goddess?"

"The goddess of courage: Farore," the two woman chanted together. The youth glanced out at the disappearing horse once more before turning back to the old hags.

"So she is only able to seek the triforce of courage?"

"That is right, Sheik," Kotake replied.

"Then what of the other goddesses?" Sheik pressed.

"We have yet to summon Nayru; however, Ganondorf is getting impatient by the minute so we need to hurry and find her spiritual being," Koume answered.

"How does she seek the piece of courage?" Sheik asked.

"The connection between her and the person holding the triforce will lead them to one another. Whenever she uses the power stored within her, the triforce on the back of the person's hand will reveal itself even if it is covered by the thickest of material," Kotake stated.

"What did you offer her that was so important she couldn't refuse?"

"We told her we would send her back to her world the moment she hands over the triforce of courage and all the sages meant to protect the land."


	8. Kakariko Village

----------------------------------Chapter 7: Kakariko Village----------------------------------------

Mori and I stood side by side at the entrance of Kakariko Village. We both stared at the small shops and houses that surrounded a huge windmill and well. The place had changed drastically from what I could remember over the last seven years; new shops took over old ones and more houses were built to welcome the refugees who used to live in the castle and the market area.

I glanced down at the frightened girl next to me and gave her a small smile. "This is Kakariko Village: Home of the Sheikah," I announced.

Mori could hardly manage to take her gaze off of the village to look up at me. Her face remained indifferent, but her eyes seemed to scream out in fear. " Are you sure I should stay here?" she asked as her attention turned back toward the village.

"I'm sure. This village has always been peaceful, and if anything were to happen, then the Sheikah will destroy the threat." As we started to move forward, Mori stayed a little behind me but close enough to where I could still see her in the corner of my eye.

"Who are the Sheikah?" Mori questioned as we arrived at one of the first houses in the village. The walls of the place where a faded white and you could barely tell that the tile of the roof was once red.

"They are trained soldiers from Kakariko," I said as I knocked twice on the door, hoping that someone was home. "Impa, the leader of the Sheikah, trained me in the way of the blade. I used to be horrible and unbalanced with my techniques before I came here."

"Are you good at sword fighting now?"

I chucked a bit to myself as I thought back on all the embarrassing sword techniques I used recently. "I'm no master swordsman, but I can hold my own in a battle. Impa only taught me the basics of fighting and defending. She says that to become a true master, you have to travel and learn and then prove your skills in a real brawl."

After no one answered the door, I continued on down the road until I came to a red painted house with a black roof. A small dog was resting by his doghouse while cuccos littered the yard. I strolled past every animal while trying my best to not step on any of them.

"So how long did it take you train?" Mori asked while kicking one of the white chickens away from her.

"About a few weeks since I knew a few techniques with the sword already," I replied, "And after you start following the Sheikah way, you are given a piercing that shows you are protector of the land and its inhabitants."

I moved my hair from out of the way of my ear to show off the silver loop going through it. Mori gazed at it for a while in amazement. "I thought you got that pierced just for the heck of it. So I'm guessing that people don't regularly get their ears pierced around here, huh?"

Since no one answered the door at this house either, we moved along down the road once more. We passed a local pub that boomed with excitement; shouts and cheers could be heard coming from inside and dancing could be seen through the windows.

"Seems like this place is busy," Navi stated from her spot on my shoulder. I glanced down at Mori before grabbing her hand.

"Lets go!" I said as I started to pull her along the path away from the bar, but her body all of sudden became to hard to pull.

"Why don't we ask one of the people here? It seems like the whole village is partying right now," Mori stated.

"We'll continue searching elsewhere. If we can't find anyone else, we'll come back here to ask," I turned back around to continue along the road, but Mori still refused to budge from her spot.

"You know, for once I agree with Mori. Lets go inside," Navi said. I glanced down at the fairy on me with a face that told her that she was being crazy.

"You see, even Navi is siding with me on this. What's so bad about this place anyway? It's only a pub." Mori wiggled out of my grip and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Places like this are dangerous. Sometimes people drink too much and they are not themselves anymore. It's just not safe," I replied as tried to get her to move again.

"How old are you again? You sound like your ten or something." I stiffened at her words as she merely rolled her eyes at me.

"She is right, Link," Navi agreed. I swatted her away with my hand and she decided to find refuge in my red* hat.

"Look, how about I go in and ask the bartender if they know where I can find a place? They don't like to cause trouble especially when surrounded by drunken idiots, so I will go in and ask if they know anyone who is leasing a room and I will right back out. It will only take two minutes."

Biting my lip, I looked at small cat sleeping on a crate that was situated next to a neighboring building rather than at Mori. The thought of asking the people in the pub sounded better than searching the whole village for a place. Ugh, I hated a woman's logic.

"Fine," I said in a sigh, "but we are going in together and no wondering off." I grabbed her hand once more and lead her into the bar.

The place was packed. Loud shouts and people singing drinking songs filled the air. Every table and booth had drunken men and woman jammed tightly together and even the walls were lined with people who were standing. I couldn't believe how the waiter and waitresses made it look easy maneuvering through the place.

The moment Mori and I fully entered the pub, every head that was visible in my line of vision turned to us. Silence lingered throughout the pub before all at once everyone started to cheer and holler once more.

"That was unexpected," Mori finally said after we stood there for a while contemplating what just happened.

"Let's hurry up and ask and then get out of here," I said while pulling her along. After side-stepping stumbling drunks and barely avoiding flying beer bottles, Mori and I finally reached the bar. A middle aged man who's hair was starting to gray worked behind the counter and was kept busy with the never ending requests for another beer.

"Um…excuse me," I asked as I tried to catch the attention of the bartender. The man behind the counter must of not heard me because he continued on with what he was doing. "Excuse me!" I said a little bit louder; he still continued to do what he was doing.

"Hey! Bartender!" Mori stepped up next to me and placed one elbow on the counter. The middle aged man turned to look at her and placed down the glass he had been cleaning and then strolled over to the girl standing next to me.

"What can I get you, little lady?" he asked in a indifferent voice.

"First off, it's not little lady. The name's Mori! Next, I want to know if you know of anyone in town who might be leasing out rooms right now," Mori stated in a challenging voice. I couldn't help but stare at her in shock.

"Hmm…I don't think anyone in town has any free rooms. Since no one has moved here in over three years, construction workers quit building new places," the bartender consulted.

"Well, that's lovely," I heard Mori mutter. "Is there at least an inn here?"

"Sorry, but ever since Ganondorf took over the throne of Hyrule, no one has ever came to Kakariko to just visit. Not even family members of some of the people here," the bartender replied.

I watched as Mori collected her thoughts and took in a deep breath. "Thanks for the info, old man," Mori said as she slapped the counter and walked away. I trailed behind her, and exited the pub faster than we entered. Mori stopped as soon as we were further down the street to gaze at all the buildings surrounding us, she then turned to me with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um…where to now?" she asked placing a hand behind her head.

I let out a small laugh and gazed around the village for a moment. "I'm not quite sure myself." My vision continued to survey the buildings until my eyes landed on Death Mountain. I stiffened at the sight of the massive structure overlooking the village. The once calm clouds that circled the peaceful volcano were now a thick brim of fire flowing from the top of the mountain.

Mori followed my gaze to the mountains. "Do the clouds always look like that?" I heard Mori ask as she came to stand by my side.

I shook my head in reply.

I felt as Navi retreated out of my hat to glance up at the new scene. "I remember Kaepora** saying that when the mountain was unstable, the clouds circling it would change to show its distress. Link, lets go talk to the Gorons. They may know what's going on."

"Yeah," I nodded. I turned to Mori and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry for not being able to help you out any more than this, but I need to check up on how Death Mountain is doing."

Mori gave a look of concern at me while starting to fiddle with her hands. "It's ok. I can manage from here, but can I ask why you are going to check on the mountain. Didn't you say that the Gorons handled what happens up there?"

"Yeah, they usually do, but if the problem gets out of hand, then I have to be there to help," I replied. Mori gazed at me for a while before finally nodding.

"Be safe, alright? I don't want to tell people that I was rescued by a guy who died shortly after by rushing into a fire pit."

I laughed softly and gave her one last look before sprinting off toward Death Mountain.

* * *

* -- Remember from an earlier chapter when Link fell into the water bucket and got soaked? Well, he is still wearing the same tunic so don't be confused if I said red.

** -- Most people don't even know the owl's name in OoT so I wanted to add it to see if anyone knew who I was talking about while they were reading the story. By the way, the owl's full name is Kaepora Gaebora.


	9. Getting to Know the Area

---------------------------Chapter 8: Getting to Know the Area-------------------------------

Link's form grew smaller and smaller as he continued toward Death Mountain Trail. I kept my attention on him until he was completely out of my line of vision; the feeling of loneliness held no mercy for me the moment I realized I was on my own from now on. Finally deciding that it would be best to start searching for a place to stay, I gazed at all the buildings surrounding me before strolling down the road.

All the homes and apartments that I passed seemed to look exactly alike except for their colors. Every street, every animal, everybody looked alike. All the streets were narrow and only had enough walking room for only three people to walk next to one another. The animals were either cuccos or dogs; the cuccos were usually white and all the dogs were a mix of a German Sheppard and a Retriever. As for the people, they either had short, messy hair or long ponytails. The common eye color was gray and they were all tall; which didn't help my self-esteem in the least bit.

Taking a left at a fork in the road, I found myself standing in front of a ten foot brick wall with a random stone archway carved out of it. Green vines stretched and clung onto the sides of the gray-colored piece of geography giving the scene a fantasy-like look you would see in art books. Even for a person who wasn't fond of those kind of things, I had to say it was beautiful (Note: I love fantasy, but I'm making Mori this way for a reason).

I glanced back and forth at my surroundings which was nothing more that the archway leading to somewhere on one side of the alley and the buildings of Kakariko on the other side. Random mysterious archway leading into the unknown it is then.

I followed the trail past the vine-covered structure until I arrived at a chained locked gate built entirely of wood. It had to be around eight feet tall and by the look of it, I guess that it stretched all the way around the area; I would say that the Kakariko people wanted to make sure no one entered the place. Off to my right was a small cabin that, unlike the gate next to it, was made out of metal; however, the door to it was made from the same wood as the gate.

Out of curiosity, I strolled over to the cabin and knocked twice. Moments passed and no one came to the door so I decided to walk right in. That would have been great if it weren't for the door being locked.

"That's called trespassing," a firm voice announced. A shiver ran down my spine and a small 'eek' escaped my lips. I quickly spun around to find myself facing a male figure that was no taller than I was. His blond hair covered one of his red eyes and his skin-tight clothing was torn here and there to give him a rugged look.

I laughed sheepishly while fiddling my fingers together. "Just looking around," I said in a low voice.

"Maybe you should leave. The spirits of the graveyard seem a little uneasy right now," the boy continued.

Graveyard? I think it would have been better if I didn't know that's where I was. Ever since I was four I have been afraid to enter a graveyard. The reason? I fell into a dug up grave that a grave robber went through and I fell onto a rotting corpse. Apparently the robber did this weeks before I fell in and no one had noticed until they heard me scream like a banshee. My parents never put me in therapy, they thought that the incident would soon fade from my memory. Guess what? It didn't.

"Are you even listening to me?" the boy questioned for a third time.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping from my thoughts.

"Are you going to leave or not?" he question once more.

"Oh…uh, yeah…guess I will," I said. I took in a deep breath to calm myself so I would forget that I was even in a bone-filled cemetary and turned toward the exit. I was only two steps away from the relaxing freedom when I heard the boy's voice again.

"Before you leave, I have a question I would like to ask."

Shit. Now? Can't he ask it some other time when I'm not forcing myself to breath right before I hyperventilate.

"Um…go ahead," I managed to say after a moment of silence. I turned to face him with a fake smile on my face and my hands behind my back so he didn't see me fiddling with my fingers. The faster we get this done, the quicker I would be out of here.

"Are you going to go through with the plan or not?" he questioned.

Huh?

"Um…excuse me?"

"Two witches asked you to find someone for them. Are you, or are you not going to go through with the plan?"

Two witches?… Oh, Now I remember. The other day, I woke to Link and Navi's voices as they debated with one another on the whole leaving thing. Link ended up storming off into the woods to fill up the canteens while Navi stayed behind for a while. She then took off after him which got me to believe that she knew I was awake and can get ready before she got back with him.

That's when they showed up. They were scary enough to look at, let only hear their scratchy voices that seemed like if they coughed, dust would come out. The two witches bluntly told me that I was brought to this world by their magic and that they can easily send me right back home if I wanted it; however, they wanted me to work for it first. They said I held a power to seek the triforce of courage, the triforce that Lord Ganondorf was seeking so that he could ultimately control, not only Hyrule, but the world. They said it was the only thing I had to do. Find the triforce of courage and bring it to the castle, and if I found the sages of the temples while at it, I would get rewards that will be given to me in my world. Which I still wonder how they would do that.

"I…don't know…" I finally replied to Sheik's question. I kept my focus on the ground during the silence that followed.

"This world and your world may seem different by image, but on the inside, in the people, they are the same. Conflicts are the same even though the situation is different. You must choose if doing this is good or not," the boy's voice tore through the quietness.

Shuffling noises made me look up, and I noticed that the boy was pulling a whittled bone from one of the pouches around his waist. All of a sudden, he tossed it at me making me clumsily catch it so it wouldn't break. Truly embarrassing on my part.

Once I held the bone safely in the palm of my hand, I studied its features only to discover it was carved to look like a dragon's head. The length of the bone itself was as long as my index finger and was neatly detailed in every aspect so it seemed like you were holding the actually beast. Two holes were carved into the top of the bone to set a certain tune when you whistled into it.

"As we speak, a dragon sealed away in Death Mountain is trying to break lose and cause havoc. That is the reason for the clouds hanging over the volcano." The boy took his focus off of me and turned his head to look at the mountain. I followed is gaze and also stared at the geographic structure. "Volvagia, the dragon, has to die no matter what. The dark power on her is too great to get rid of, and as of now, there is no other way but death. This is the battle Link must face in order to save the Gorons and the people of Kakariko Village."

My head snapped back to face the boy, but he still continued to stare at the volcano with an indifferent face.

"How do you kn-" I started; however, the boy interrupted me.

"The main problem with killing this dragon at this time besides the story of her old identity is the eggs she just recently laid. They are resting right on the middle island on top of the volcano. They are not hard to miss; however, you must be there right when they hatch if you want them to trust you."

Oh…Oh! So that was what the whistle was for. This guy wants me to save the eggs and raise them… but why?

"Why do you want me to do this?" I questioned. He finally decided to look at me, but his eyes still remained indifferent.

"As we speak, Link is fighting not only an external battle, but an internal battle as well," the boy replied. "Seven years ago, Link bought a small dragon off the market so that he could save its life. Even with a rough start, the dragon and Link became good friends in the end. Link had to leave the creature behind whenever he had to continue on with his journey. Seven years later, Ganondorf picked up this dragon and placed a dark power over it so it would do his every bidding. To Link, killing this dragon is like killing his best friend. It will be troubling for him."

That was saddening to hear. The man who raised his pet and friend had to be the one to kill it. Unconsciously, I clutched the whistle tightly in my hand, hoping for some kind of sign to tell me what to do.

"Why me? I don't know this world! I don't even know any fantasy stories! This is new to me, I can't do this!" I hollered.

At first the youth was silent, but his usual indifferent eyes held a hint of… sorrow? "If what Koume and Kotake said is true about you than you have a gift for things like this. A lot of people are counting on you to succeed." The boy once again looked back at the volcano making me also do the same thing. "The triforce was put into three individuals to protect this world. If they are not there, then the world falls into ruins. You should think about what would be the true reward in the end."

"But what does this have to do wi-"

Footsteps made my head snap back to look at the boy and for my questions to stop. He had taken a few steps backwards with his hand raised above his head. All of a sudden, his hand came down and something that he was holding blinded my vision for a few seconds. The bright dots blocking my sight slowly disappeared, but the moment I was able to see again, I noticed that the boy was gone.

I glanced around at my surroundings, but didn't see him anywhere. He left me here alone, clutching a whittled bone carved to look like a dragon's head.


	10. Volvagia's Death

-----------------------------Chapter 9: Volvagia's Death------------------------------------------

I pulled back the string on my bow and aimed it at the ferocious creature flying over me. Her amber eyes bore into my blue ones before she let out a horrendous screech that made me cover my ears. The once imprisoned Gorons whom I freed from their cells, stood by on the sidelines and watched as their ex-protector of the volcano went berserk.

"Link, you must shoot her, if you don't, she will destroy the place," Darunia's voice called out. I once again aimed my bow at the dragon's face hoping to get a good shot, but the moment I looked into her eyes again, I saw the image of her from seven years ago.

A picture of her tiny body squeezed into a cage that was too small even for her as a look of sadness on her face flooded my vision. The memory distracted me long enough for Volvagia to swing her tail at the cliff that I was currently situated on causing the earth to shattered underneath me. The last thing I could recall was my body limply falling deeper into the darkness of the volcano.

I was ten years old again. A small red creature was hiding behind a boulder that I had passed not too long before; it's amber eyes were glued to my form as it hid. I glanced back at the beast and noticed the loneliness in her eyes.

"Hey, little girl, do want some company?" I asked as I knelt down in front of the rock. The creature stuck its head out and gave me a look as though it was questioning itself on what to do. A few minutes passed before the beast slowly left its shelter from behind the boulder and crawled over to me. After giving her a small pat on the head, the dragon started to relax and we soon found ourselves chasing one another in Hyrule Field.

Her happy amber eyes would always be there in my memory.

I stirred myself awake and sat up quickly which I admit was a wrong move. My muscles were aching and longed for a needed rest; however, a presence next to me made me forget all about that as I snapped my head to the right. I was confused at the sight of a blond-haired boy sitting on a rock while looking down at me.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said indifferently. I gave him a blank stare before studying our surroundings. We were in a small cave that seemed to block out most of the heat generating from the volcano. The entrance of the cave was blocked by two boulders and two of the biggest Gorons in the cave with us. Darunia was sitting across from me with a enormous metal hammer laying in the space in front of him.

"Where are we?" I questioned as I made an attempt to sit up properly.

"We are under Volvagia's lair. She can't reach us down here, it's way too small for her form," Sheik replied. I glanced up at the roof of our cramped cave and noticed a small slit about thirty feet above us. "Why did you hesitate? You had a clear shot."

I gazed at Sheik for a moment before noticing that not only was he staring at me, but so was every Goron in the room.

"I can't do this," I sighed while placing my head in my hands. "I can't kill her."

I felt everyone's intense gaze on me and I knew that they could probably relate since Volvagia was a worshiped figure in their tribe. The earth vibrated under me making my head snap up to find the source. Darunia's form stood before me with the metal hammer in this hands. The head of it was bigger than my torso and the handle was the length of one of my legs. I wonder how heavy it was because even the Goron leader was having trouble with it.

"This weapon was used by our great ancestor many years ago to fight away the first dragon of the mountain. He pounded the beast in the head until the dragon could no longer eat," Darunia said as he sat down in front of me. "I think it will be of great use to you now."

My gaze stayed on the hammer as it was pushed across the ground and into my lap. How was I supposed to lift this thing? It must weigh a ton.

"How can I use it if I can't even use my bow good enough to kill Volvagia?" I questioned in a low voice.

"The dragon is out of place! She is not herself!… We can not keep her here anymore or we risk losing two villages in a swift attack!" Darunia announced; his voice was serious all the way through his speech. "Link, the Goron tribe will forgive you for any actions you commit today."

I glanced around at all the Gorons in the room before turning my attention to Sheik who was getting up to leave.

"This is your battle Link. You are the only one who can stop Volvagia," the youth announced.

I watched as he exited the cave and into the next room. From above, Volvagia unleashed a roar so shrill that it caused rocks to fall from the ceiling, leaving a bigger gap for the dragon to enter into the cave.

The Gorons screamed in terror as they tried to exit into the next room, but that only added to the serpent's amusement. As the chaos around me continued on, I glanced up at the ceiling as the dragon's body started to appear into the cramped cave. Her huge body was having difficulties slithering through the newly made entrance, but once she was fully through, she had no trouble at all flying down to where we were.

Turning to my right, I ran up the wall and attempted to climb the walls to find a sturdy cliff to stand on. I finally found a suitable ledge after climbing what I guessed to be twelve feet; the cliff itself had three feet worth of surface area which gave me a disadvantage on positioning myself if I had to go onto the defensive side.

Volvagia approached me cautiously and glared down at me with her huge amber eyes. She screeched once more causing more rocks to fall onto the rushing Gorons below.

"Volvagia, it's me! Link! Don't you remember?" I hollered out at her. The serpent seized her screams and gazed at me for a short moment in silence. This had raised my hopes up, but they fell once she screeched again and charged my way.

With sadness and anger filling my chest, I clenched my bow into my left hand and drew back an arrow. Taking aim, I released the tension growing onto the string sending the arrow into Volvagia's right eye. Her new screams of pain made my throat constrict and my eyes to water. She fell to the cave ground and thrashed horribly around while still screaming. I jumped down next to her and grabbed the forgotten hammer on the ground. Lifting the heavy piece of metal, I raised it above my head before sending it down in a final death blow right in between her horns. The blow made her screeches come to a halt, but she let out one final moan before her eyes slowly started to close.

She was dead.

Her body laid lifeless on the rocky ground before it all of a sudden burst into flames. Her snake-like form was the first to completely turn to ash leaving her metal-plated skull on the volcanic ground. Her good eye opened once more to stare at me before she let out a small cry; it wasn't her usually scream but a cry that spoke like she was sorry. It was then that her head also burst into flames.

I watched as her ashes fell to the ground and then were wisped away by the wind. The moment every last bit of ash was gone, I burst into tears. I fell to my knees and let the water fall freely from my eyes.

"You did a noble thing, Link. She needed to be saved, and you did it," Darunia announced as he approached me. I wouldn't question where he had suddenly came from until later when I was out of my depression. "Now come, brother, how about we head back to Goron City now? This place is not going to help get you better." Once the Goron leader was finished talking, he picked up my worthless form off the ground and threw me over his shoulder.

For a tribe that has still has yet to get more advanced technology, the Gorons knew how to party. They had a feast of lava rocks for everyone and Darunia made his best band play in the center of the city. Even though I didn't know how to party like a Goron, I was still having fun. Apparently they knew how to cheer a guy up.

"Alright everyone! May I have everyone's attention," Darunia announced as he strolled onto the stage centered in the main hall. "May we all praise our hero, Link! For all that he has done for us in the past and for what he has done for us now!" He paused for a moment, his face serious even with a grin on his face. "May your journey be that of a safe one from here on out."

Every Goron in the room started to cheer and dance once more as the music started to play again. Since I was located in the center of the crowd, I felt as though I was being suffocated by their joyous behavior. So I tried to maneuvered myself out of there; however, every Goron I passed gave me smile and patted my shoulder as a sign of gratitude. I forced myself to smile back even though I was too depressed to feel as relived as they were about this whole ordeal.

After a few minutes of people telling me 'thank you' and getting my shoulder whacked on, I finally exited the crowd and leaned against a wall to relax. I tuned out of the world around me and closed my eyes, but when I did, all the images of Volvagia's face before she died was all I could see. Well, so much for relaxing.

It was then I noticed something. I wasn't paying attention when the music died down and every Goron quit dancing. I wasn't paying attention as Darunia lead a human girl onto the stage and introduced her to the crowd, and I also wasn't paying attention as she announced her name.

The only thing I remember paying attention to was when the girl pulled a crimson beast the size of a cat from a pouch hanging off her shoulder and presented it to the audience.


	11. There is a Reason

-------------------------------------Chapter 10: There is a Reason----------------------------------

I was completely nervous. Here I was standing in front of a race that I never dreamed of seeing. They were as big as apes, but had skin as hard as rock and could speak the same language as me. It's not something I pictured to see ever in my life.

"I know that your tribe must be upset over the loss of one of your protectors," I managed to choke out. "But I have something that might bring your hopes back." With shaky hands, I managed to pull the small dragon from out of the bag I brought with me to the mountain.

I took Sheik's words to heart and followed Death Mountain's trail up the summit of the volcano to find the eggs he asked me to retrieve. The heat of the mountain was unbearable, and I knew I wasn't going to make it if I didn't hurry out of there. All I had was a minute before my skin would start melting off my bones and my lungs would give way to the poisonous gases that the volcano released. So I took a moment outside of the volcano to go through the plan in my head before running off into the unknown.

When I entered, the first thing I saw was the island that Sheik had mentioned to me when explaining what I must do, and he wasn't kidding on how I wasn't going to miss the eggs. Through all the smoke that darkened the air around me, three shining white crystals were sprouted out of the ground in the midst of the island. Inside each one of them was the small form of a creature curled into a ball, but I had to be quick on getting down there since cracks were starting to become more noticeable in the crystals.

However, there was no way for me to get down.

A drop off lead right into the lava of the volcano with small platforms flowing with the red liquid's slow moving current. How could I make it there in time? I knew I had no other choice but to wing it.

No pun intended with what I was about to do.

I took a few steps back, took in a deep breath, and sprinted forward. The moment my foot left the cliff side and my body started to dive toward the fiery pit below, I knew I wasn't going to make it. The middle island was too far away and the platform below had just passed the place I was going to land.

I knew that I was going to die, but I didn't think I accepted my fate so easily, but in the end I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. Maybe if I died here, I would wake up at home, in my bed with my mom standing over me saying I had a nightmare. I wouldn't mind a small burning sensation if it meant that I would be home again.

However, the feeling of scorching heat never covered my body. I opened my eyes a tiny bit before they shot open fully; I was about five feet away from the pool of lava below me. The feel of something grabbing me was absent so I looked up to find the source for my halt and was shocked at the sight. A green-colored line circled my figure and at more close inspection I noticed it was wind moving at a incredible speed.

What was going on?

All of a sudden, my body was flung to the left until I was dangling over the middle island. The green breeze that circled me slowly disappeared and that's when I fell and landed with a thud on the rocky platform. A moan of pain escaped my lips as I tried to sit up. What the hell was that about?

My thoughts didn't stay long on the subject as a roaring sound next to me sent me back into reality. Slowly, I turned my attention to my right and stared down at three crimson beasts about the size of cats who were gazing at me with amber eyes.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" I screamed and fell backwards. I tried to scoot away from the little demons but the further I moved away the closer they got to me. "Shoo! Get away!" I hollered.

That didn't stop them as they jumped onto me and sniffed me. All of a sudden they started to lick my face and laugh as I struggled to get them off of me. Apparently my suffering was their entertainment.

"You should calm down," a voice announced. My body went rigid and I swore the dragon babies did as well. I glanced up in the direction of the voice to find the blond haired youth I met in the graveyard. He was leaning against a rock structure not too far away with his arms crossed and a indifferent expression on his face. The creatures sitting on my lap squealed in horror and decided to use me as a meat shield.

"Wh-" I started.

"Those babies are the last of their kind in Hyrule. No other dragons want to nest here ever since Ganondorf took over seven years ago," the boy interrupted. "Since they think you are their mother, you need to take care of them from now on."

I stared at him in disbelief, "What?! I can't be their mother! You only told me to find them! I can't raise things I've just seen for the first time! I don't even know what they eat!"

"No one is an expert when it comes to things. Sometimes you have to be the first to try out what others fear to do in order to understand it." A sudden wind sent more volcanic smoke into my lungs causing me to cough hysterically. The blond-haired boy was next to me in an instant and had his arm around my waist as he placed my arm around his shoulder. "Your going to walk as much as you can if you want to get out of here faster," he said. I nodded subconsciously and I tried to concentrate on my legs moving, but it was getting harder and harder to focus.

After what felt like hours, we made it out of the volcano's wrath and the blond haired youth placed me on the ground to rest. Once I felt the rocky surface of the mountain I curled into a ball on my side and kept coughing. The baby dragons in which I rescued were sitting next to me with their tiny claws clutching my clothing.

"You need to drink this, it will cure anything that is harming you internally," the boy said as he place a bottle next to my head. I lazily looked at it for a long minute before finally trying to make myself sit up.

Every time I moved I would feel a wave of dizziness take over which doubled everything I looked at. It took me a moment to finally located the right bottle in my vision and the second I had it, I chugged the red liquid until there was nothing left in the container.

"Give the antidote a minute to sit. After your body is capable of functioning again, you must head to the leader of the Gorons: Darunia. The door over there," The boy took his eyes off me to look at the door across the room, "will lead you into the Goron's main hall where they are celebrating right now. From here, you should know what to do."

The blond haired youth rose to his feet and stepped away from my balled up form. Just like he did in the graveyard, he raised his hand above his head and then swung it downwards, releasing whatever it was he was clutching to blind me.

The dragons cried out as they too were blinded by the light and they stumbled here and there to find where I was located. For little beasts, they could be adorable.

That's why I was here now, standing in front of this crowd with a crimson dragon in my hands and presenting it to Darunia. These people had just lost the volcano's protector to a dark power that threatened to destroy the world, it was the only thing I could do for them.

"He was just born and does not know the ways of evil yet, and I know that he will grow to be strong," I announced as I unconsciously pet the beast in my hands. "He will be here to protect you, if you wish for another guardian."

I gulped slightly and refused to look at Darunia or the crowd of Gorons. Instead I turned my attention to the stage made of rock in which I was standing on.

"It looks like you did us a mighty great favor, little flower," Darunia's voice boomed. I looked up at him and in return he gave me a smile that seemed too big for his face. "The entire Goron tribe was uneasy with losing the volcano's protector, but you just gave us hope of a new life for the mountain."

I shyly replied the smile with one of my own and that's when Darunia gave me a hard pat on the shoulder that made me nearly drop the poor dragon in my hands. Everyone in the room cheered and they started to dance once more. Before I gave over the creature to the Goron leader, I made it look into my eyes as I began my lecture.

"Now boy, you are going to live with these guys from now on. You listen to them and follow the orders they give you, no one elses. You be good now, you hear?"

The little dragon nodded and licked me on the cheek. I gave him a small hug before handing him over to the Goron leader.

"We promise to take good care of him, little flower," Darunia said for only me to hear before he walked off the stage with the crimson beast in his hands.

I rushed as quickly as I could off the stage and looked around for an exit. Though it was a bit rude to leave as quickly as I wanted to, I felt like I had to be somewhere. Anywhere but here. Something was calling me away; the chill running down my spine told me as much.

However, leaving the city was going to be more difficult than how I entered. I came in through the king's room, and as of right now, I don't think I want to re-enter the volcano.

Goron City was built in columns that traveled down like huge stairs so that the last floor was the main hall. Since there were only two doors on this floor, then the exit must be on one of the other floors. I stood at the edge of the crowd pondering on how I was going to get up there when stairs on the opposite side of the room caught my eye.

I slowly pushed myself through the dancing individuals but I soon found myself bumping into everyone I passed. I was hardly through the crowd when a Goron bumped into my back and I went flying into the soft chest of someone else. I would have pushed this incident aside if it weren't the realization that the person I ran into was not a Goron.

My turquoise colored eyes opened slightly to stare at a soot covered red tunic before they slowly trailed up the man's chest until I was staring at sapphire blue eyes that could only belong to one person.


	12. Reunion

--------------------------------Chapter 11: Reunion--------------------------------------

"Link!" Mori gasped out my name. She took a few steps back to either examine me or she was just completely shocked.

"Mori," I casually said her name with a smirk, this made a blush appear on her darkened face. It wasn't only her face but her entire form was covered with soot.

"Are you ok?" she asked over the loudness of the crowd as she continued to examine me. Knowing this was the worst place to hold a conversation, I grabbed Mori's hand and lead her to the stairs that went to the second floor. I kept leading her through the corridors and up the stairs carved into the ground until we were on the top floor overlooking the main hall.

"C'mon," I whispered to her and we both exited through a door in the far corner of the floor. Enchanting music reached my elfin ears the moment we both stepped out onto lush grass.

"Where are we?" Mori questioned while studying her new surroundings.

"This is the Lost Woods," I replied. "It runs from Hyrule Field to the Kokiri Forest and from there to Goron City. If you continue that way," I said as I pointed to the left, "then there is a passageway to Zora's Domain. However, if you continue on until you reach the end of the woods, then you will find the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"Wow! Hold on… is that music?" Mori questioned.

I chuckled at the young girl next to me as she moved around the small opening we were standing in. "Yep. Saria, my old Kokiri friend, used to travel to the Sacred Forest Meadow to play her ocarina when I was gone. She found it…relaxing, but as she did this, the missing children of the woods would learn her music and play it on there flutes. That's why you keep hearing it every where," I explained.

Mori made a small 'oh' with her lips and continued listening to the music. Not too long after, I heard the small girl starting to hum the notes to the song. I laughed at her actions, but I soon found myself also humming the notes with her. As soon as the song was over, silence hung in the air for a minute before Mori started laughing at me.

"I guess I didn't realize how filthy you were because I was so shocked to see you," she managed to say in between her laughter.

I rose a hand to my face and rubbed my fingers across my chin and cheeks. I could feel prickles of hair growing into a stubble on my chin while black soot stained my fingers where I had touched my cheeks.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up," she said as she was the one to grab my hand this time. I followed her through the underbrush of the forest until we arrived at a small pond of water. A stone slab was sticking out of the clear liquid across from where we were with the symbol of the Zora's etched neatly into the concrete.

"Sit," the young girl ordered me to do. I obeyed not wanting to face the girl's wrath if I didn't and watched as she tore a small piece of her tunic off and placed it in the water. She then took it out of the clear liquid and rung it a small bit before walking over to me. Mori sat on her knees in front of me and leaned forward so she could rub the wet cloth across my face. Her actions were slow, but gentle. I closed my eyes and let her soothing actions relax my form. However, I soon found myself leaning into her touch as she cleaned my cheek.

"Um…Link, why did you take me out here?" Mori's voice broke the silence between us. I opened my eyes to stare at her turquoise ones, but stayed silent as I studied her facial features.

I grabbed the cloth from out of her hand and cleaned it in the pond before washing her face myself. "How did you know about the dragon egg?" I questioned her.

Her figure stiffened, but her voice remained calm through her explaination. "Well, after you left, I tried to find a place to stay, but no one had a room available so I kept wondering around until a… uh, raccoon took my pouch full of…uh, berries I picked myself and ran off with it into Death Mountain Trail. Not wanting to lose my dinner, I chased after it, that's when I found the dragon egg."

"So how did you get covered in soot?" I questioned. A small smirk was slowly growing on my face.

"I…um, when I finally got my berries back, I traveled further up the trail just to explore the place."

My smirk widened. "So you traveled into a volcano, just wanting to explore and found the egg?"

"Um…yeah."

I took her chin in my hand and made her look me in the eyes. "You are a horrible liar," I stated and the look in her eyes was priceless. "First off, there is no such thing as a raccoon in this world, although there could be in yours, there isn't any here. Second off, the only berries grown in Hyrule are either at Lake Hylia or Kokiri Forest."

Her eyes widened with every word and her lips moved like she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. I chuckled at her actions, but I never once released her chin from my grasp.

"Now, do you think you can tell me the true story?" I questioned in a tone that parents used on little kids.

Mori's eyes strayed to the right as she tried to lose my gaze, but it didn't work since I could move her head so that her eyes would land on mine once again.

"I…there was… he told me…" Mori choked out in chopped up sentences.

"Hey, calm down," I said as I took my hand off her chin and placed both my hands on her shoulders. "First relax."

The small girl closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before showing her turquoise eyes to me once more. "I met a blond haired boy who knew the story of you and Volvagia from when you two were friends seven years ago and he said that she had to die because there was no way to save her from the dark power. He also said that Volvagia had laid eggs not too long ago and that they would die if they had no mother to fend for them until they became of age to travel on their own. So he asked me to save them and find a place in which they belong."

Mori's breath was irregular after not breathing once through her fast paced story. She unconsciously fiddled with her fingers and tried to look anywhere else but at me.

"Wait, did you say 'eggs?'" I questioned. That's when I noticed a small squealing sound. Mori's eyes widened as she went to grab the bag she left on the ground by the water. The bag flipped open automatically and two crimson creatures presented themselves. They made a small sound before pouncing Mori making her fall backwards onto the muddy earth.

The young girl giggled uncontrollably as the creatures continued to grab onto her and lick her face. After a few minutes of this, Mori stopped the beasts from their terrorization of her face and made them sit down next to her.

"Um…where to start," Mori started as she fiddled with her hands once more.

"How come you didn't give all the dragons to Darunia?" I questioned in a rather harsh voice.

The young girl flinched at my words. "Well…the boy who made me do this said that I should do what comes natural and I my instincts told me to give the Gorons only one dragon."

I sighed as I took off my dirty cap and ran a hand through my messy hair. "Raising one dragon is hard enough and you expect to raise two."

"It wasn't my idea to raise them, the boy told me to!"

"What boy?"

"I don't know who he is! He never gave me his name!"

"What does he look like?"

"Blond hair. Red eyes. Has most of his face covered."

"Does he have a picture of an eye on the torn tunic over his armor?"

"Um…yeah."

So it was Sheik. But why would he tell Mori to do some crazy stunt like that? Although he knew what had to be done and how it should be done, it was stupid logic to let a small girl go into the mountains by herself. What was he thinking?

"He told you to go get the dragons?" I questioned once more.

"Yeah, he even gave me this whistle thing to help call them," Mori replied as she pulled out a necklace that was tucked away in her tunic. On the end of the string was a flute-like whistle carved from a small animal bone to resemble a dragon's head.

"But what made you only give up one dragon to the Gorons?" I pressed.

"I…don't know. Something told me that the other two have a home somewhere else."

I gave the small girl a tired stare as she unconsciously petted both the dragons on the top of their heads. She never took her eyes off the ground nor did she move away when I drew closer to her.

"Where are you going to take the other two?" I questioned as I continued to move closer.

"I don't know yet," she replied. I think she still had yet to notice the space between us getting smaller.

I was now sitting next to her. Her usual flower sent was no longer there, but instead the scent of soot and dragon's breath. They are not exactly fresh smelling, but I bet it was better than what I smelt like. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself wrapping an arm around Mori and pulling her closer to my form. I felt her body stiffen at the sudden contact, but she soon relaxed. I placed my head on top of hers and took this moment to shut my eyes and enjoy the moment.

However, the moment didn't last long as Mori pulled away and jumped to her feet. She wrapped her hands around her waist and stared off into the woods.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry Link, but I c-can't…" She started, but didn't finish as she ran off into the woods that lead back to Goron City. The two dragons called after her and rushed out into the woods find their new mother.

Now what have I gotten myself into?


	13. We Can Only Be Friends

--------------------------------Chapter 12: We Can Only be Friends--------------------------------

The tears wouldn't stop falling ever since I let them start. I was hiding behind a boulder that was situated in front of the entrance to Goron City ever since I ran off leaving Link all alone in the woods. There was no way I could face the blue-eyed boy looking the way I did.

I didn't know what that hug was about, but the moment my body came into contact his, I knew that the feeling growing in my stomach every time I saw Link were the butterflies of love. But there was no way I could be…we could be…. together. First off, he is a hero of the land and I was a ordinary girl who had no talents besides riding a bike with no hands. That's already bad enough since it's usually the hero and the princess that get together in the end and from the stories I overheard, the blue-eyed boy was currently searching for her. And secondly, I don't belong in this world. After I figure out how to get back home, I will take the first flight I can and get out of here.

There was just no way we could be together.

"Mori! Mori!" Link's voice called out. His form appeared not too long after and he glanced in every direction for any signs of me. I never gave up my position behind the boulder and went still so that Link's elfin ears didn't pick up on any rustling. "Damn it!" I heard him mutter as he ran a hand through his hair.

We were both silent as I tried to keep myself hidden while I'm guessing he was trying to pick up any noise that might give away where I was.

"Link! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Navi's voice all of sudden called out. Her small form materialized from the Goron City entrance and traveled over to the blond haired boy.

"Navi! It seems your doing better," Link stated as he glanced at the blue fairy.

"Yeah, we got lucky that the Gorons had a potion they made for Hylians that used to mine in the volcano in case they breathed in any of the fumes," Navi explained. Link nodded at her, but I don't think he was paying much attention.

"Hey Navi, have you seen Mori?" he questioned as he still refused to let his eyes give up their search.

"Mori? We left her in Kakariko Village, remember?"

Link's brow furrowed and he was now rubbing his temples. "No, she…ugh…long story short: Sheik told her to go to Death Mountain to find Volvagia's eggs and give them a new home. Mori found three of them and gave one to the Gorons so that they could have a new guardian. Since me and Mori needed to talk, we came out here so no one would bother us, but I did something she is probably mad about and well…"

Link's gaze fell to the ground and I noticed his once shining blue eyes were becoming dull.

"Sheik asked her to do… what?" Navi questioned in a stupid-like manner. Link only gave her a look saying 'you-heard-me.'

I barely heard the sigh that Navi gave out. "You shouldn't worry about it so much, Link," Navi replied. I guess she was referring to the part about me being mad; which I wasn't really. I was more confused about the whole thing. "Girls are very complicated beings. We tend to hold grudges and get moody a lot, but it's all part of our nature. She'll be back to her old self in no time. Now c'mon, we are missing the party."

Navi disappeared into the entrance of Goron City leaving Link out in the woods. He gave the sea of trees one more look over of before following Navi back into the crowded mountain.

I stayed in the my spot behind the boulder a little while after Link's form was gone to make sure the coast was clearer before getting up. The baby dragons followed close behind me as I went to fetch what I had left behind at the pond. As I approached the source of water, I found my bag laying a few feet away with some red fabric on top of it.

I carefully picked up the fabric and examined it closely before discovering that it was Link's. Oh boy, this wasn't good, that means I would have to confront him if I wanted to return it.

Ok, I know I'm being a bit of a baby over this whole situation, but let me tell you that its a lot easier said than done when it comes to these kinds of things. Heck, I would probably face off with this Ganondorf guy rather than confront Link after what I had just done.

I blame guilt.

Maybe I could place it with his stuff while he is not looking and flee before he sees me. Or I could send one of the dragons to give it to him. Maybe that would be a bad idea, especially since they could get trampled in there with the Gorons.

Ugh, what should I do?

I am such a baby. I can't even face a fear that fourth graders are supposed to deal with. Then again I wasn't like most people. You know what? I am making a big deal of nothing. I'm going to rush in there, hand him his cap, and leave like nothing ever happened.

However, I was right, it is easier said than done. Link was standing at the edge of the column right across from the exit that that lead into the Lost Woods when I returned to give back his hat. His back was facing me and his focus was on the crowd below. I approached him slowly before clearing my throat so that I could catch his attention.

His head snapped in my direction and his once dull eyes had a hint of hope in them. "Mori!" he yelled as he ran up to me; however, I did what I could to keep a distance between us. "Where have you been?"

Remaining silent, I stretched out my hands and presented his missing hat to him. "Here is your cap. You left it in the woods," I managed to say and went silent once more. The expression on his face was that of a pained one as he slowly took the cap from my hands and messed with the fabric with his fingers.

"Look, Mori…I'm sorry for what I did. It was uncalled for and-" He started rambling, but I cut him off with a gesture of my hand.

"It's ok…" I choked out, "…but I think I should be the sorry one for running away instead of talking about it. Link… I…don't know why you just randomly decided to hold me back there, but…." I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to keep my vision on his eyes. "But I can't…do it. I can't…we shouldn't do things like that. You know I'm not part of this world, if we get too close, then it will only hurt us more once we can no longer see each other."

Link's gaze left mine as he ran a hand through his hair. "I understand what you mean, and I apologize for what I did. It just… I wasn't being myself and…I don't know." A blush painted the cheeks of his face which made me giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked; the pink tint was now becoming red.

"Your face," I laughed. "You look like a little kid."

At first he gawked at my abnormal behavior and not too long after, he was chuckling along with me. It didn't take us long before we both found ourselves out in the woods with our bare feet in the pond we were at early today while telling each other stories like we did when in Hyrule Field.

"So I jumped through the hole in the ground thinking that it lead to the room with the treasure chest in it, but instead it lead me to the boss of the place: Dodongo," Link narrated.

"Are you serious? How big was he?" I questioned.

"He was as tall as the windmill in Kakariko and as wide as the main hall in Goron City."

I tried to give him a blank stare, but I couldn't keep a straight face long enough and ended up laughing. "Seriously?" I managed to ask in between my laughter.

"Ok, maybe that is an exaggeration, but he was pretty big. Then there is the fact that I was kind of short for a ten year old."

After Link's story, he too burst into laughter as he pointed at me. "Your turn."

"Ok…uh…. Alright I have one. This is something that happened when I went hiking once," I started. This was a very embarrassing story, but I think it is probably not as bad as the cucco tale that Link described earlier.

I had just opened my mouth to start talking, but was cut off when something in the water grabbed onto my ankle. I let out a shriek of terror and jumped away from the water's edge.

Link watched my movements, but didn't get up himself. Instead, he examined the water for a moment. His face turned from confusion to panic. He reached into the clear liquid and pulled up what looked like a lifeless human, but with further inspection, the person had scales instead of skin and was indeed alive.

"Oh my- are you alright?" Link questioned the fish-like human.

"L-Link? Is that- No time!" the fishy human started. "You have to get to the domain! T-the water has been frozen- Ganondorf, he-" the creature gave an inaudible groan while clutching his side. I noticed his breath had become irregular before another groan escaped him. The fishy human seemed to have passed out and never finished his explanation which caused Link to search for a pulse, but he couldn't find one. It was then that the blue-eyed boy declared the creature dead.

"That explains the ice in the river earlier," Link muttered, but I wasn't paying that much attention to him at the moment. Remember the story about graveyards that explains why I am afraid of dead people? Well, it doesn't matter how long they are dead because I will be scared of them no matter what.

I clenched my fists, closed my eyes, and told myself to take slow steady breaths. Just keep breathing calmly. In. Out. In. Out. My head was dizzy and I felt my body stagger to the side a bit.

"Mori, are you ok?" Link's voice broke me from my meditation. I slowly opened my eyes to stare at him, but he was still kneeling next to the dead body on the ground in front of me.

The moment I saw the creature again I lost control of my body and soon found myself falling to the side as the world around me went black.


	14. Zora's Domain

--------------------------Chapter 13: Zora's Domain-------------------------------------------------

I guess Mori was not all that good with seeing dead bodies because she was now shaking horribly as she hyperventilated. She slowly started to lean sideways and then her limp figure hit the muddy ground with a thud; I was certain that she would be out for a while.

Just great.

With the newly found information, I knew I had to get to Zora's Domain soon if I were to fix any problems that were occurring there, but there was also the problem with Mori. I had to get her out of the woods first, so I picked her up gently and strolled into Goron City. The two dragons we had left behind were sleeping by the exit of the city which was the same spot they were in when we took off. Since I had to get out of here quickly, I placed the small girl on the ground next to the creatures and rushed out the door and back into the woods.

I didn't hesitate to jump into the water and swim into the tunnel at the bottom of the pond. This tunnel connecting to Zora's river was built a long time ago by the Zora tribe so that they could make an easier trade route with the Gorons and Kokiri. However, about seventeen years ago, if according to this time, the Kokiri quit trading with the Zoras and Gorons and seemed to disappear all together. I later learned that it was because of my existence in the Kokiri tribe that lead to the Deku tree's decision to make the children of the forest vanish from the rest of the world. Not too long after the Kokiri disappeared, the Gorons waited by the trade route as they usually did, but the Zoras never came to meet them. A note from the Zoras was found weeks later telling the Gorons that some things have changed and that they could no longer trade anymore. So today, this pond with the concrete slab in it symbolizes the alliance that three different races once held with one another.

The tunnel that lead to my destination seemed a lot longer this time than it had previously been in the past, but I think the reason for that was because of the water's sudden drop in degrees. Once I surfaced, the chilly air of Zora's river slapped me in the face. I didn't waste a second pulling myself from the water and rushed to the entrance of Zora's Domain.

The Zoras were a very secretive tribe after they had cut off their trade route and were rarely spotted by the other species of Hyrule, even the Hylians who searched the rocky bottom of Lake Hylia to search for rupees hardly ever saw them. The entrance into the sacred domain in which the Zoras lived was guarded by a roaring waterfall that made the doorway almost invisible, but even if you were able to see it, the forcing current of the falls would stop you from entering.

A long time ago, many years before I was born, the Zoras made a pact with the king of Hyrule saying that they would allow Hylians to use the sacred water from their river to supply those who needed it as long as the Zora's home stayed safe. However, the Zoras still did not allow anyone besides the royal family into their domain, but even with the acceptance of being able to enter, the family had difficulties getting past the roaring waterfall. That's when King Zora created a device that, when hearing the royal family's song, would lessen the fall's force, allowing for travelers to enter into the safety of the domain.

I was glad that the Deku tree told the story of the Zoras when I was younger. I would have never been able to figure that out if it weren't for him; which meant less attempts to harm myself by jumping straight into the falls.

I entered the domain once the waterfall finished parting and was shocked at the sight of the place. From the beautiful lake below me to the waterfall that I used to dive off of when I was a kid, everything was covered in ice. Even door ways to the Zora's rooms were frozen shut, but the worst part of this entire ordeal was that there was no Zora to be found.

There had to be at least one Zora around….King Zora!

But when I got to the throne room, my worst fears were just getting started.

A tomb of red ice encased the poor king in a tight prison and everything, even Din's Fire and my new hammer that the Gorons gifted me with, I tried to help the huge Zora escape ended up in failure.

I huffed as I fell into a sitting position on the ground next to the frozen king; there was no way of freeing anyone from the blankets of this type of ice. And it didn't help that I left Navi back in Goron City since I was so much in a hurry to see what had happened to this place.

"What am I supposed to do?" I questioned aloud.

I sat in silence for the next few minutes as I let my mind go blank. It was during this moment that a small green leaf landed on my lap. Now I was really confused. How did a leaf get in a frozen wasteland? A chilly wind picked up the green life form from my lap and carried it out into Juba-Juba's sanctuary.

Thinking that maybe I should follow the leaf, I rose to my feet and chased after it.

However, once I reached the outskirts of Zora's Domain thinking that this place was untouched, I was horribly mistaken as Juba-Juba was no where to be found and ice also covered everything here.

Just great.

The leaf that I was following fell into the chilly waters and drifted off toward the cave where I received Farore's wind from one of the Great Fairies.

Wait a minute…

Farore, the goddesses who gave rich soul to the earth and produced all the forms of life. She was giving me a sign, but what could she possibly be saying?

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath, and focused on the energy around me.

When I trained with Impa a few months back, she would tell me stories of the three goddesses and the triforce they left behind on earth. They were tales that the royal family passed down to the people of the world so that the goddesses would never be forgotten. In the stories, in order to protect the triforce, the goddesses left their power in three different people hoping that they would stand up to any evil if it ever became present. I think Impa told me this so that it could explain the birthmark on my right hand.

The one thing Impa really stressed about during my training was that if I ever needed answers, all I had to do was search out Farore's energy and she would lead me in the right direction.

After I really started to concentrate, the world around me seemed to disappear and everything went all black. I kept praying for a sign as I waited in the darkness.

All of a sudden, a green form of a human-size fairy was standing in front of me. It was my first time to seek answers from her so seeing Farore not too far away from me rather than pictures out of a book was a new experience.

She only came up to my chest in height and her face and body weren't visible because of the green glow illuminating off of her. Transparent wings grew from her back and fluttered slightly every time a breeze came in. The Deku tree once said that the guardian fairies given to the Kokiri resembled the goddesses and now I could see how that was. Farore reminded of me of how Navi looked.

Just like an angel.

"Farore…Where are you leading me?" I questioned in a shaky voice. I was so nervous in front of her.

She did not speak as she turned to face me but instead flipped her wrist ever so slightly to show a picture of me where I was now. All of a sudden, the scenery started to transform when all the ice in Juba-Juba's sanctuary started to melt so that the image looked like we were seven years in the past when everything was peaceful. Even Juba-Juba became visible once more. My body felt warm and the breeze was welcoming just like it was here all those years ago and not in the frozen wasteland that it is now. Farore then zoomed in on a cave that was located directly behind the giant fish. She pointed her index finger at the entrance of the rock structure before my eyes suddenly shot open.

My body started to freeze once more as I tried to bring myself back to reality.

So the cave would give me the answers to all this?

Well, it was worth a shot since it was the only thing I had. So after I regained my composure, I took in a deep breath and marched forward into the unknown.


	15. Connection

-Chapter 14: Connection-

I can't remember the last time I actually was able to dream about something. Well, technically everyone dreams every time they fall into sleep's embrace; even scientist found that the body can play a hundred dreams during the time you are unconscious, but it's hard to remember each one so it seems like you didn't dream at all.

The body likes to be complicated.

Anyway, besides that interesting detail, the dream that enlightened my small nap time was quite…weird, and I really mean weird.

From what I could recall, I had passed out after seeing the dead fishy-human on the ground of the Lost Woods, and yes there is a difference between passing out and fainting. Anyway, when I started to believe that my body wanted me to wake up, I opened my eyes but only found myself surrounded by darkness. It was like I was blind.

Fear overcame my small form making me shiver unconsciously. The thought of me being blind and more helpless than I already was did not calm me down in the least bit. Taking a deep breath and then exhaling it, I raised my right hand so that it was in front of my face, but the last thing I had expected was my skin to be green and glowing!

I felt like I was the Green Lantern or some other radioactive marvel comic character.

Back home in my world, this would be a story I don't think anyone would believe. Heck, I bet it would even sound crazy to the people of this world. Who would believe a girl who tells everyone that her entire body was a glowing green color?

Sounds crazy, huh?

After I got over my startled behavior with my new glowing skin, I noticed that the grimy old tunic and pants I started wearing a week ago were replaced with a newly made dress. The color of the entire dress was a light forest green that flowed down my body and brushed my ankles slightly. A white corset was laced firmly around my waist and the front of my dress was raised slightly and pinned right at my knees so that my legs were shown. The green straps of the dress were loose and kept sliding off my shoulders and the feeling of the cold ground beneath me made me realize that I was barefoot. Vines circled their way up my arms and legs, and from the feel of it I say that they were in my hair as well.

This was way too real to be a dream. I guess by the look of things you can now pronounce me crazy.

The whole ordeal was all too much to take in. I knew I passed out in the Lost Woods so maybe that's why I'm covered in vines and other greenery, but it doesn't explain the dress or the glowing skin. Well, I don't know all that much about this world so I could of fell in some type of mud or water in the Lost Woods that makes your skin glow in the dark, and as for the clothes, Link could of took me back to one of the villages and asked for someone to redress me. But that still leaves me with where I am right now. I could be in a pitch black room and since I'm a bit drowsy I can't make out any shapes to let me know that.

"Farore…"

I knew that voice. It was Link! He sounded distant, but if I could hear him then that means he is close to my location. But why did he call out one of the names of the goddesses? I was the only one here so why would he say her name?

I twirled in all directions to search for him, but I still could not find him anywhere. Silence tormented me as I waited for an image of my blond-haired knight to show himself.

"Where are you leading me?" Link questioned, his voice sounded close now. Since he wasn't standing in my line of vision, I twirled slowly on my heel only to gaze out at his shining blue eyes. His breath was irregular as he stiffened at the sight of me. Did I really look that horrible?

My mind did not stay on that subject long as my arm involuntary moved by itself. The first thing I could think of to explain it is that my arm must have been possessed by a demon. The second thing I could think of was that this must not be me and that I'm only watching through the eyes of someone else. I have heard of out of body experiences before, and a lot of researchers would love to have this kind of information.

The darkness that I just now got adjusted to slowly began to melt away until the image of a beautiful lake was shown. The water looked so pure and clean with the way it glistened in the sun's rays and it was so clear that you could see all the way to the bottom of the lake. The place was surrounded by tall rock structures that stretched all the way around to enclose the area into a nice sanctuary-like domain. What really caught my eye was the gigantic fish that had a yellow rug with rubies and sapphires embedded on it on his head. He was laying in the shallow ends of the lake with his mouth perfectly in place with a platform that rose out of the water so that his upper lip would rest right on the edge. In an overall evaluation, the lake area was a serene environment.

The image of the place soon zoomed in on a small opening in the rock formations right across the lake from where the giant fish was located. The mouth of the cave was not that big, but a good enough size that would allow passageway for any average structured human. My right hand slowly rose with my index finger pointing outwards to indicate the cave below. The image of Link's confused face did not leave my mind as darkness once again took over.

It was then that my eyes shot open.

I was breathing heavily as sweat poured down my face. My fists were clenching tightly against my palms making my nails break the skin. Crimson liquid slowly flowed down my wrist, but I paid no attention to it. I jolted to a sitting position and took in my surroundings.

I was at the exit of Goron City that leads into the Lost Woods with my two dragons sleeping soundly next to me. After I passed out, Link must have brought me here, but that now leaves the question of where the blue-eyed boy went. He was no where nearby and from where I was I could tell that the celebration that the Gorons were holding was ending. There were very few of them left and after a minute or so of searching, I could not locate Link down below.

Maybe Link was still outside with the fishy-human. He could be either A) studying it to see how it died B) burying it or C) thought that it would be best to run off again cause he found more trouble to get into. If I had to guess, then my vote would be on C.

I took a moment to stretch the sleep out of my system before standing up. I slung the bag I had found in Kakariko over my shoulder and placed the two sleeping creatures into it. I'm surprised on how heavy these two sleep.

Now came the important question: Where should I head now?

Link is missing. I have two orphan dragons in my bag that need homes. I had two places I could go, and I just looked at the Goron made clock that tells the position of the sun and moon which told me that the moon had just past the highest point in the sky. Great, it's already passed midnight, which means I can't travel right now if I want to be able to see.

Ugh… what am I going to do?

I quit pacing after realizing I had started and closed my eyes in hopes of calming down. Take deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out.

It was during my small meditation when I heard it. The music of the Lost Woods; it was like an open invitation. I opened my eyes and stared at the exit that leads into the dark, unfamiliar sea of trees.

The logical side of me kept saying to stay the rest of the night in the safety of Goron City; however, the headstrong part of me kept whispering in my ear that a little adventure in the twilight would be fun.

Stay safe or have a little midnight fun?

I couldn't help but let a small smirk adore my lips.

Since when did I listen to my logical side anyway?


	16. Water Temple

-Chapter 15: Water Temple-

My attention did not leave the bottle in my hands. The flame dancing within it was sort of small and looked as though it was about to extinguish.

When I went into the cave beyond the sanctuary that Farore gestured me toward, I discovered this fire burning endlessly on a pedestal. I bottled it without even knowing what it was capable of until I accidentally dropped one of my glass containers full of it next to a chest blanketed in red ice. The bottle shattered into a million pieces, releasing the flame.

The blue fire barely caught hold of the ice, and quicker than I could blink, the red blanket was gone along with the flame. If it were not for that incident, I would still be walking in circles trying to find a passageway in that horrible cavern.

Now I stood before King Zora with an extra bottle of blue fire in my hand while praying to the gods that it was enough. I unscrewed the cork at the top of the bottle before holding the glass container upside down next to the red ice that encased the King.

Slower than it had been in the cavern, the blue fire ate at the red blanket until nothing was left of it. I jumped from the throne and rushed to check if King Zora was still alive or not. At first, I didn't see any responses. There were no signs of him breathing. His hands did not give the slightest twitch of movement and his back did not straighten up to show his authority in the domain.

I was too late.

Maybe he died from the cold. I know Zora's can't live in freezing conditions and with the whole place a winter wasteland there were some bound to die.

I fell to the ground in a sitting position with my left hand covering my eyes. The only Zora I could find was dead, and to add to it, he was the King. What was I going to do now?

"Farore… wherever you are…I need your help once again…" I muttered inaudibly.

I feel guilty for asking the goddess of courage to help me out more than I needed it, but I don't know what else to do. She lead me to the Ice Cavern which is where I found the fire that melts red ice and iron boots that help me stay underwater. I also managed to run into Sheik who told me he found Princess Ruto and set her free from the ice of the domain, but she said something about trouble in the Water Temple before running off. The blond haired youth then told me that I should try and save the King so that he can tell me where the temple in which Ruto was talking about was located.

"Uh…what is-" a familiar voice muttered. I quickly removed my hand from in front of my eyes to see King Zora's confused face. His fishy eyes glanced in all directions before they finally settled on my tired form. "Who are you?" he questioned. His vision must have been blurry because he seemed a bit tipsy. "Wait a min- Link? Is that you? I can't believe! My, My! You have grown!"

"It's good to see you are well, your majesty," I said with glassy eyes.

He finally was able to look at me without tipping side to side and that's when he straightened his form while placing his palms on his knees. Instead of keeping his gaze on me, the King decided to take a look at the crystallized world around him.

"What is this? Ice is not supposed to be in the domain! It is not possible!" King Zora roared in anger.

"King Zora, that is why I came to talk to you," I announced. The King's eyes landed on me which let me know he was listening. "Not only is the domain covered in ice, but so is Lord Juba Juba's sanctuary and Zora's River. I talked to a young man who found your daughter and saved her from the ice, but she ran off to the Water Temple."

King Zora's emotions ran wild in his facial expressions. One moment he would look anger, and the next he seemed totally baffled about what to do.

"This is not good….not good at all…" his majesty mumbled. His eyes strayed from where I stood to the door exiting the throne room. "Link, even though you have you done a great deed of help for us Zoras in the past, I think we are in need of your assistance once again."

I nodded in response. I was ready to face off with whatever did this to my friends.

"I'm guessing as a young traveler, you already know about the many temples hidden throughout this world," King Zora began. I nodded in acknowledgement in order for him to continue. "Well, every temple needs a guardian; a person that is qualified to make sure that evil does not get a hold of the sacred tablet inside. Seventeen years ago, my daughter was announced the new guardian of the Water Temple by the goddesses, and as you recall of her behavior, she does not fear anything when it comes to saving the thing she loves most. And the tablet, to her, represents the lives of the Zoras."

"But why is the domain covered in ice if the evil being is lurking in the Water Temple?" I questioned.

"The temples around the world are all connected to a certain area. Forest Temple is connected to the Lost Woods and Kokiri Forest. The Fire Temple is connected to the whole mountain area. The Water Temple connects with our domain and river as well as the lake. The Shadow Temple is connected with the graveyard and Kakariko Village. The Spirit Temple connects with the desert and Guerdo Fortress. And the last temple, the Temple of Time, is connected with the castle area and all of Hyrule Field. When the temples were first built, their purpose was to be a refuge for those trying to escape the darkness as it took over the lands. After the tablets were made, it became their home, so that no evil could ever get their hands on them."

"So darkness was never supposed to get inside the temples?" I asked as the King paused.

"Yes. If evil were to ever cross the threshold of the temples, the temple itself would start to believe that the world is dying and would seal away its powers. Thus letting nature's stability go awry."

"And what about the tablets? What do they do?" I questioned.

"That I do not know. I only know about the guardians and why they were chosen," his majesty replied. "But now that you know, Link, May I ask you to go help my daughter? I fear that she may get into some trouble while she is there. She can not fight alone."

I nodded and jumped to my feet. I had already wasted enough time running around in circles in the Ice Cavern, and I couldn't afford to waste any time here.

"Wait, Link, before you go…"

My thoughts were interrupted by his majesty's movements as he reached up at a shelf carved into the wall of the domain. He took hold of something and then lowered his hand so that it was in front of me. In his palm lay a perfectly crafted tunic.

From a distance, the tunic would look like it was blue clothed, but up close, you could see that it was actually scales sewn together. A neck piece was also added to the tunic so that whoever wore it would be able to cover most of their face.

"Long ago when we allowed Hylians to trade with us, we would give them these same exact tunics so that they were able to breathe underwater," King Zora explained. I gawked in amazement at the idea. "This tunic is made with the scales of the Zoras which will not only help you breath underwater, but it will also boost your swimming speed. I'm sorry that I have nothing else to give for your bravery and kindness."

I shook my head at the king and took the tunic from his hand. "I don't need to be repaid. It's my duty to protect Hyrule, and what you have given me is enough. I have you to thank for teaching me all that I need to know, and I thank you now for this tunic."

His Majesty smiled down at me as he nodded his head. "Then may I ask that you save my daughter and my people?"

I nodded and slid my soot-covered, red tunic off and replaced it with my new one. It was a bit snug around my shoulders, but other than that, the Zora scaled tunic was comfortable.

"The Water Temple is hidden in Lake Hylia. The island in the middle of the lake is where it will be located. Please be careful, Hero of Time," King Zora announced as I took off down the stairs that lead out of the throne room.

Next stop: the Water Temple.


	17. Dark Link

-Chapter 16: Dark Link-

I took in as much air as my lungs could take as I surfaced from the chilly water. Whoever invented that tunnel at the bottom of the pond made sure you were a good swimmer if you wanted to get to the other side.

Seriously, the current in that thing knocked me back a few times and I think something bit me.

My teeth chattered involuntarily as I pulled myself from the freezing liquid onto the ice covered grass. How does it go from humid hot to freezing cold? This world is messed up.

I opened my messenger bag to check on the two dragons that were stowed away only to see them huddled together as they both shook. Poor things. Wait…hold on a sec…

A faint glow illuminated from behind the two cuddled beasts and the sound of bells could barely be heard. Moving the dragons aside, I grabbed the small glowing object and trapped it in my grasp.

"Well look who it is. What are you doing in my bag?" I questioned the imprisoned fairy.

"Why else would I be in your bag? Link is missing and you were about to run off on your own little adventure," Navi replied as she gave me the meanest glare she could muster.

"Hey! Don't push this on me! It's not like I wanted to transport myself to some other world and be given responsibilities that I know I can't handle," I hollered at the tiny girl. "I never wanted to be captured by a crazy tribe full of women, be poisoned, rescue baby dragons, or be followed by a tiny know-it-all fairy."

"And you think all the things Link is asked to do is something he wants to do?" Navi retorted back. "You think he likes running around, slaying monsters and rescuing ungrateful people like you?"

Ouch. That hit a nerve…

"The only thing Link wants now is for all of this to end so he can go back to his rightful time and be with his friends again."

To go back to his rightful time? Wait….what?

"What do you mean by 'go back to his rightful time'?" I questioned.

"He did tell you the story about the Hero of Time, didn't he?" Navi asked.

"Yeah., but he never said who it was."

"You're telling me you didn't connect two and two after he saved the Gorons or told you all those stories about his childhood?"

Hold up…is Navi saying that Link is the Hero of Time? How could someone his age, with the brainpower of a ten year old, be the hero of the world?

"It doesn't make sense. Why would the so called 'goddesses of this world' chose Link as their 'savior?'" I questioned. Navi shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Here's a shortened version: Link holds a piece of the triforce in him. Thus, he is one of the three chosen to save this world from evil."

"What about the other two who hold the pieces of the triforce. How come they can't help out?"

Navi sighed again. "That's because the triforce of power has yet to even be found and the triforce of wisdom went missing over seven years ago."

"So that leaves-"

"That leaves the only triforce left, the triforce of courage, to save the world."

So Link was the triforce of courage. Then that meant… That I have to… Ok, this is going too far. There is no way I could go through the plan now, but if I want to go back home…I would have to… deceive Link.

"Now that you know it's about time we get moving again," Navi announced. "I feel a strange presence here."

I nodded dumbly and pushed myself off of the ground. "So where do we go now?"

"We need to find out where all this ice is coming from," Navi replied as she led the way up a narrow path. The trail itself was nothing more than a moss-covered, stone ledge that was only a few feet in width and the drop was a good thirty or so feet into a rocky bed of water. A waterfall poured from the cliff towering over us and crushed the poor rocks below. "Now, if we go through the tunnel behind this waterfall, we will enter into Zora's Domain."

"Zora's Domain… is that what that thing was? A Zora?" I asked.

"If you were referring to the dead guy back in the Lost Woods, then yes. The Zoras are a marine race that live in only tropical waters. I don't like this feeling. It's way too cold here."

I nodded in agreement. "Hold on, how do we get passed the waterfall? If you haven't noticed, I'm not that strong."

"I can tell, and if you would shut up, I will explain how to get in," Navi barked. "Now, this waterfall has a device at the top of it that lessens the strength of the water when it hears a certain tune. All we need to do is play this song and we should be able to get in."

"Ok…." I muttered. "But what's the tune?"

A moment of silence passed between the two of us before it was finally broken by a small hum. The tiny fairy had her eyes closed and her hands moved like an orchestra director with her notes. I couldn't help but listen in awe. Navi performed the notes beautifully, but alas, the song was short lived and silence intruded the river area once more.

We both waited anxiously for something to happen; our eager bodies were shaky with anticipation. However, nothing happened.

"This can't be right, I played all the notes properly," Navi muttered to herself. I glanced at the tiny fairy before moving my attention at the top of the waterfall.

"You said the device at the top of the waterfall hears the tune and lessens the power of it, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Navi replied.

"Maybe the device can't hear you."

"I cannot sing any louder than that."

"Then we are going to have to find another way inside."

"The only other way inside is through Lake Hylia, and that's a three day ride on horseback."

"Then teach me the song."

"Excuse me?"

"Teach me the song. Maybe I can project my voice loud enough so the device can hear me."

"You have to get the notes precisely right or the device will not accept them."

"Try me."

"Ok… copy me."

Navi hummed the first part and then broke into a light singing. She then stopped and ushered me to follow. I opened my mouth and tried my best to copy the notes, but to sum up my performance, I failed miserably.

"You sound like a dying Deku Shrub," Navi bluntly said. That didn't help my self-esteem. "Ugh, if only we had an instrument."

An instrument? Hm...Oh yeah. Grabbing the rope around my neck, I pulled the tiny bone flute that Sheik gave me from its hiding spot under my tunic. I positioned the flute so that my lips were above the lip plate of the device and my fingers hovered over the body joint. Even if this instrument wasn't built the same way as a modern day flute, I bet I could still get a few notes out of it.

I cannot remember the last time I played a flute. I think I was around the age of nine; maybe I was eleven. I don't know. My cousin no longer wanted to be in band so she passed down her flute to me; however, my family could not pay for me to have lessons, so I was basically stuck having to teach myself how to play.

The moment I finished the last note, I opened my eyes to the sight of Navi gawking at me.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked making the tiny fairy close her mouth and straighten her form.

"Why didn't you tell me you could play an instrument in the first place?" Navi questioned.

Shrugging my shoulders, I looked away from the little harpy and up at the waterfall. It was hard to see in the moonlight, but if I concentrated my eyes long enough, I was able to see an opening through the crashing water.

"The flute worked!" I cheered as I stared through the unknown tunnel. Navi's expression went wild as she whipped around to look at the falls.

"Don't get too cocky. Now let's see if you can jump across ledge to get inside," Navi snorted. I merely rolled my eyes at her as I readied myself. If there was something I was good at, it was jumping. How else would I have won second place in the hurdle jumps back in my high school?

Taking a deep breath, I dashed forward and pushed myself off the ledge. I didn't necessarily stick the landing, but with the account of no injuries, I would call it successful.

"Not bad, Mori. Even with the fall's pressure lowered, it's still pretty difficult to jump through," Navi praised as she sat down on my shoulder. "However, you may not be so lucky on your landing next time. You came close to spraining your ankle."

Well, so much for the praise.

"Ok, if we follow this tunnel, we should arrive at the main part of the domain," Navi stated.

I nodded as I pushed myself forward. It was colder in here than it was in Zora's River, and the moment I passed the threshold of the main room, I knew exactly why.

The entire domain was fully covered in ice, and I don't mean the six foot deep ice. I mean the from surface to bottom ice. Blankets of snow from outside blew into the doorway of the domain while ice sickles hung threateningly from the ceiling. If this place was supposed to be a tropical paradise, then what turned it into an arctic wasteland?

"So this what happened to them…" Navi gravely said.

"How could this have happened?" I asked as I stared horridly at the sight in front of me.

"That's what we need to find out." Navi took off from her position on my shoulder and toward a flight of stairs further up the path. I was hesitate to follow her, but where else could I go? I didn't know this place like she did.

I trailed slowly behind the tiny fairy, I was in no hurry to keep up with her. My mind was stuck on the fact that Link was the triforce of courage. He was the one I needed to bring to the two witches in order to gain the right to travel back to my world, but how the heck am I going to do that now?

"You ok, Mori?" Navi's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Yeah…uh, yeah…" I muttered as I quickened my pace to catch up to the tiny fairy.

The stairwell we traveled up opened into an enormous corroder that resembled a throne room. A few steps ahead of us was a platform that rose up from the ice so that you were facing a giant fishy man sitting on his 'throne.' I mean this guy was huge. He kind of reminded me of humpty dumpty, but with a tiny crown on his big head. Another set of stairs lead off to the right and traveled up to where I presumed the throne.

"Visitors? How did you manage to get in here?" the giant fish man questioned as he peered down at the two of us.

"Your Majesty, what happened to this place?" Navi asked as she flew up the stairs to the platform. I followed silently behind her, but stayed farther back so that I didn't bring much focus to myself.

"Navi? I thought you were with Link," the king blabbered. It was difficult trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"I was, but he ran off before I knew where he was going," Navi replied.

The fish king nodded at the tiny fairy before turning his attention toward me. "And who may I ask is this creature?"

"That's Mori. Link and I found her and can not stop running into her everywhere we go," the tiny fairy said as she pointed at me with her thumb.

"Is that so?" the giant fish man studied my tiny form for a moment before he broke into a smile. "I see much potential in you, young Mori. I also see a locked power deep within. Do tell me, are you a sage?"

"A what?" I asked.

"A sage. A guardian of the many temples. A protector of the land," the king replied.

I shook my head in confusion. "I don't know. I'm not even from this place. I never even knew a world like this existed."

The king's smile grew. "Sheltered from this world. That within itself shows that you are important."

"How?"

"When the time comes," was the reply.

Well that didn't help.

"Sorry to interrupt here, but may I ask what happened to the domain?" Navi announced.

"Oh, yes," the fish king said as he cleared his throat. "Link was here not too long ago, but left as soon as he found out that darkness had invaded our sacred temple."

"Sacred temple?" Navi questioned.

"The Water Temple. I am aware that you know of the other ones scattered over Hyrule."

Navi nodded in understanding.

"The darkness within the temple must of caused it to stop its course, thus allowing the world's order to go awry. That is why there is ice in the domain, but if it is that horrible here, I wish not to see how the lake is."

"Why the lake?" I spoke up.

"It is where the temple lies," the fish king gravely mumbled.

"Link knows this, right?" I asked. The king nodded. "Then we have to go too."

"Hold on. When did you start making commands here?" Navi barked as she flew up to my face.

"Since I realized that Link is heading into trouble without you or me there," I argued back. "I know now that he is the Hero of Time which means he is nothing more than a child in a man's body. He can't fight alone."

Navi looked as though she wanted to retort back, but she knew I was right. Link can't fight alone. He may have a piece of the goddess of courage within him, but that wasn't enough to keep him alive. He needed guidance; a person to look after him.

"If we are going to help him, we are going to have to travel fast," Navi mumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "It's a three day ride to Lake Hylia and Link already has a few hours gain on us."

I nodded at the fairy before turning my attention back to the giant fish on the throne. "We'll be sure that we save your domain."

The fish king smiled once more at me. "I am certain that my people and I will not be disappointed."

I smiled happily. For once in my life, I felt needed and relied on. It was something new, and I admit that it was a nice feeling.

Looking back at the tiny fairy next to me, the two of us dashed off of the platform and down the stairs out of the throne room; however, I didn't get far before something weird hit me. It wasn't something physical like a sickness or a rock smashing into me. It was like a calling. It might be that I'm just going crazy, but something was telling me to ask the fish king an important question.

Stopping in my tracks, I turned on my heel and ran back up the stairs. I once again stood on the platform in front of the giant fish, but this time, his attention was fully on me.

"Your Majesty, may I ask a question?" I asked.

"It seems you already have," the fish king replied as a smile grew on his face.

"I mean…do you know anything about dragons?"

The happily smiling face the king once had changed to one of confusion. "Hm…I know a few things about them. Why do you ask?"

I opened the main pocket of my satchel and pulled out one of the two dragons stored within. "I have some that need a home."

The king looked at the beast in my hands with interest. "My word, that is a very rare dragon indeed. Did you know that this species of dragon can change its natural element by just living in a new environment?"

"Are you saying that it will change from a fire dragon to a water one if it lived in water for a while?"

The king nodded and lowered his right hand so that it was in front of me. I placed the tiny beast in his palm and watched as he brought it up to his face to examine. "I shall give the dragon a home here in the domain. We recently lost our guardian, Juba Juba, to the ice and we are in need of another one."

I smiled at the king. "Thank you."

I turned on my heel and was about to set off once again down the stairs, but the king's voice stopped me from leaving.

"I feel the need to reward you back."

With confusion written on my face, I spun around only to see a bluish-green tunic in my face. Looking more closely at the fabric, I realized it was made out of some type of scales.

"This is a Zora tunic," the king announced as he held the piece of clothing in front of me. "Made from the scales of the Zoras, it will provide any non-Zora the speed of one of us and the capability of breathing underwater."

I eyed the tunic in amazement. To be able to breath underwater without having to have scuba diving equipment…this world keeps getting stranger and stranger, but this time, I like the strange.

I hesitated to take the tunic at first, but after a few seconds, I slowly grabbed it and rubbed the fabric in between my fingers.

"It's my gift to you to show my thanks," the king stated. "You're going to need it if you want to help Link in the Water Temple."

I glanced up at the fish king and nodded. Now I was determined to save these people.

I spun on my heel once again and took off to where I had left Navi waiting. I looked at the tunic in my hands and then back at her.

"You mind letting me change?" I questioned as I showed her the tunic.

The tiny fairy glanced at the tunic uninterested and scoffed. "Be quick, Link is getting farther away as we speak."

I nodded at the fairy and left her behind once again as I stepped inside a empty cave to my left. As I entered, I noticed that the rocks in the room were shaped to look like furniture. Ankle-deep ice covered the floor so I assumed that water in every room is common. This must have been a Zora's bedroom in the past. The way the 'furniture' was set up and the many frozen collectables left behind showed that it was not a public place.

Putting those thoughts aside, I undid the buckle on my belt and pulled the worn-out tunic I had been wearing for a week now and tossed it on the ground. I then picked up the Zora-scaled tunic that the fish king gave me and slid it over my freezing body. I felt like I was being swallowed alive. Did all the tunics in this world come in one size only?

Just by looking at the tunic, you would think I was going into war. The fish scales looked more like armor and the neck piece was used to be tied around my face. Maybe that is how the suit works. The body had scales to make me swim faster and the neck piece was to breath with.

Interesting.

After I had finished suiting up, I took a step toward the exit so I could join up with Navi when a voice stopped me from proceeding.

"Who do we have here?" I man's voice whispered into my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear and caused an unpleasant chill to jitter down my spine. "I think I found a lost cat."

I jumped away from the intruder and spun on my heel to face him. The person I faced was enough to scare the hell out of me.

He looked exactly like Link, but…that couldn't be him. His skin was ashy-gray in color and his hair was in a mid-back ponytail and was dark as coal. His crimson eyes gazed into my own and seemed to pierce my soul. His outfit matched the one that the Link I knew was wearing; however, this stranger's tunic was pure black in color. How could this be? He was a mirror image of Link. He had all aspects of Link's feature, even his handsome fine-lined jaw and straight nose.

"Surprised, little kitten?" the fake Link laughed, showing his canine-like fangs.

"Who are you?" I questioned. I picked up the closest blunt object I could find on the floor, which happened to be part of a tree branch, and pointed it at the dark Link.

The man laughed again and started to circle me. His form was relaxed as though he didn't have a trouble in the world. "I don't really have a name, kitten. When I came into this world, I was only given an order, nothing else. I am merely a pawn in a game if you wish for an analogy, but if you wish for a name…" After the fake Link was in front of me once again, he stopped pacing and leaned in closer to my face so he could look me in the eye. "Then call me Shadow."

"Your-" I started.

"Link's shadow. That is correct, kitten," the fake Link finished for me with a smirk planted on his smug face.

"How can you be Link's shadow?" I asked as I tried to take a step away from him. However, he grabbed be by the chin with his thumb and index finger so I couldn't move or look away from him.

"There is a place in this domain that is full of wonders. It is a cavern full of ice that is hidden within a topical paradise," Shadow replied as he eyed me. His fingers on my chin were locked in place so I was forced to stare at him the entire time he explained. "The Link you know traveled into the cavern to seek answers and while he was there, he found a mirror made of ice. Weird, huh? He stared into the mirror long enough that his image started to build itself within it. However, this mirror does not build the outside image of a person. It builds their inside image."

"That doesn't make sense! Link is not a monster!" I interrupted. Shadow's fingers on my chin tightened causing me to wince.

"You apparently do not know your boyfriend well enough," fake Link tsked.

"He is not my-" I started but was cut off when Shadow's fingers tightened once again.

"As I was saying… Once Link's inside image was done being built, I was freed from my prison inside that mirror, but someone was waiting for me. They gave me a good deal that is hard to pass up and I don't think I should."

"And what's that?"

"You should know what it is, kitten. I was told you have a similar deal."

My eyes widened in shock. "You're after Link! If you give him to those witches, they will kill him!"

"And this affects me how? So what if his form gave me existence, but me and him have no bond what-so-ever."

"What is your 'reward' if you do succeed?"

Shadow's smirk grew. "A real existence."

My breath hitched in my throat. "You mean you don't exist?"

Shadow snorted while rolling his eyes. "Before that guy came around, I was nothing more than a formless soul stuck in the mirror, awaiting the day some idiot tumbled into the cavern and happened to stare into its wonders."

"Did you have an existence before you got stuck in the mirror?"

Shadow looked away from me. "I can't remember." He then turned his full attention toward me and smirked. "But I don't need to. Once I hand over Link and receive my reward, I don't have to think of the past. I'll have a full future ahead of me."

"Then why are you wasting you time bothering me?" I gritted through my teeth.

Dark Link chuckled as he lowered his face closer to mine. "You can either join me so that we both get the deed done and receive our fair share, or I could use you as nothing more than bait. I can not make any promises of your well being after that."

My eyes widened and my fists were clenching in rage. Either decision leaves the real Link in harms way; however, I get a good deal out of the first option. Ugh! What am I going to do?

"You have ten seconds to decide," Shadow announced.

Maybe I could stop him right now with the lowly twig I have in my hand. All I have to do is whack him in the pressure points around the head and run for it so I can warn Navi.

"Eight seconds."

No that wouldn't work. I don't even know if he knows how to fight or not. If he does have all the features of the real Link, then he could most likely kick my ass.

"Five seconds."

Ugh…Think! Think! Think!

"Three seconds."

There has to be something…

"One second."

"I'll join you."

Shadow's smirk grew. "What was that, kitten?"

"I said: I'll join you to defeat Link," I gritted through my teeth.

Dark Link chuckled as he leaned his head to the side and gazed into my eyes. The hand he used to lock my chin in place glided slowly away and started to snake its way past my shoulder and into my hair. The next two seconds were a blur to me as Shadow dove his head down and crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened in shock.

My first kiss.

Something about it seemed intoxicating…no, I really mean intoxicating. My vision was getting blurry and the room seemed to swirl around me. I lost my balance and found myself relying on Shadow for support. The kiss broke away and the last thing I remember seeing was Shadow's blood-colored eyes.

"Don't worry, kitten. The next time you wake up, the plan will already be set in motion."


	18. Hostile Environment

-Chapter 17: Hostile Environment-

I remember the first time I ever met her. Her father asked me to chase her down after she had been swallowed by their deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu. Apparently she had been searching for a jewel that used to be her mother's and had been accidentally eaten by the giant leviathan. When I had found her, she stood with her chin raised, shoulders straightened, and a determined look in those violet eyes of hers.

Princess Ruto of the Zora tribe was born a stubborn girl and refused help whenever it was offered. She was so independent and loved her people with every ounce of her heart. Even after seven years, I still see the same girl I met in the belly of her beloved deity.

"I'm sure you've already seen it! Zora's Domain… it's…totally frozen!" Ruto cried. Her violet eyes bore into my own as she clutched her hands together in front of her chest. "A young man named Sheik saved me from under the ice…" Ruto's eyes strayed away to a jar in the corner of the room. "But my father and the other Zora's have not…yet…" The Zora princess brought her full attention back to me with fire brewing within her eyes. "I want to save them all! I want to save Zora's Domain!"

The passion in her voice and the look she was giving me let me know that she was not going to give up just yet, but could she not see that this place is dangerous? This is the time when I wished I was able to speak underwater.

"You! You have to help me! This is a request from me, the woman who is going to be your wife!"

I inwardly cringed. She just had to bring _that _up.

"Link, you have to help me destroy the evil monster in the temple, ok?" Ruto pleaded.

I stared into her eyes trying to find some sort of hesitation; however, there was none. I shook my head and held my hand out to her to get my point across to her, but the princess backed away.

"I'll lead the way! Follow me!"

Before I could stop her, Ruto began to swim upwards through an opening in the ceiling of the room. Struggling to unbuckle the strap on my iron boots, I watched as the Zora princess disappeared into the unknown. That girl's courage was going to get her killed one day.

Heh, like I have room to talk.

The moment my feet were free from the boots, I followed after Ruto hoping to catch up with her. My head broke surface in a matter of seconds; however, the Zora princess was no where to be seen.

"Ruto!" I called out, but there was no answer. "Ruto!"

The room was empty except for the door on the opposite side of the room. Pulling myself from the water, I rushed through the door only to be greeted by a group of steel-plated urchins with spikes protruding from their bodies.

The moment the door slammed behind me, the spiky urchins rushed my way without hesitation. That woman is going to be in a lot of trouble the next time we happen to meet.

-Meanwhile-

I watched as Shadow paced back and forth across the room. His crimson eyes were fixed on the floor as his posture stayed ridged and stiff. His boots made a clicking noise with every step he made as his long hair swayed side to side.

"Can you at least tell me the outline of your plan?" I asked as my eyes followed his anxious form.

Shadow stopped in mid-step as his head snapped in my direction. His blood colored eyes glared into my turquoise ones as though he was calculating his next move. Finally, after a minute or so of a stare down, Shadow's form relaxed as he let out a heavy sigh. Walking over to me, he leaned his back against the wall and let his body slide down the marble structure until he was sitting on the floor.

The Dark Link pulled the cap from his head before fisting a handful of charcoal hair. "To be honest: I don't really have a plan."

Really? This guy did not have a plan? Forget what I said before, he is definitely Link.

"Then why drag me into all this?" I questioned as I jumped to my feet. Shadow's eyes remained glued to the floor as I was the one who began pacing. "Seriously, I actually thought you had a plan!"

"Really, kitten?" Shadow scoffed. "I thought you knew how your boyfriend operated."

Stopping suddenly, I nearly choked on air as I pivoted on my heel to face the Dark Link. "He is not my boyfriend!"

A Cheshire grin began to grow on Shadow's face as a mischievous glint could be seen in his eyes. "Is that so, kitten? I mean, well, you two are very close, are you not? It only seemed obvious that you two were dating seeing how you guys can not quit chasing each other down."

I could feel my cheeks burning, and by the look on Shadow's face, I knew my complexion was probably redder than a tomato. "Alright! Let's get this straight now! I am not Link's girlfriend and he is not my boyfriend!" I shouted, which only made Shadow's grin grow even more.

"Aw, is the little kitten in denial?" the Dark Link mocked.

"I am not his girlfriend!" I cried once more.

"Then why are your cheeks red?"

"Because you won't stop teasing me!"

"You do realize that denial gets you no where, right?"

"I'm not in denial!"

"You know, I have all of Link's memories, and by the looks of things, you seem to run away every time he does something affectionate."

"Shut up!"

"Oh! I was right, you are in denial."

"Didn't I just say shut up!"

"Just admit it, kitten. You love him."

I couldn't tell if my cheeks were burning from embarrassment or anger. "Alright fine! I love him! Happy now?"

"No, not really," Shadow replied, which caused me to almost choke on my own saliva.

"And what do you mean by 'no, not really'?"

"It's exactly what it means."

"That doesn't answer my question!"

Shadow sighed as he finally lifted his crimson eyes to look into my turquoise ones. Those blood-red orbs lingered on my form the entire time I kept my gaze on him. The tension hanging in the air seemed to choke me as I awaited for Shadow to somehow break our stare down, but after a few moments of silence, I was the one to finally turn away from the dark boy.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't hear the sound of Shadow's boots scrape the ground as he advanced toward me. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt his fingers brush across my shoulders as he stood behind me. My body stiffened as he continued running his digits across my neck and into my hair.

What the heck was he doing?

"What causes Link to harbor such feelings for you?" Shadow finally muttered, which only made my body get even more rigid.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned as I tried my best not to turn around and look at him again.

"A fault in my design is that I feel certain emotions that my creator did, and for some odd reason, he has taken a liking to you that is very strong," Dark Link replied as he twisted my hair with his finger.

I wanted to laugh at the thought. If what Navi said was true, and if I remember correctly, Link was a ten year old kid in a man's body. He probably doesn't even fully understand love yet.

"I think you are just trying to mess with my head," I scoffed.

"You don't believe me, kitten?" Shadow pretended to pout.

"Give me a reason to believe you. First off, you are just using me to kill Link, and second, you don't even have a plan. Now, do tell me why I should trust anything you say?"

Shadow's fingers abandoned my hair as he moved to wrap his arms about my shoulders. It was at this moment when I fully realized how small I was compared to Link. Was it just my imagination, but did I lose a few inches in height when I came into this world?

"Because I am not keeping any secrets from you," Shadow whispered into my ear making a cold shiver run down my spine.

"Secrets?"

"Are you certain that Link is sharing _everything_ with you? He only shares specific stories, never the ones that really matter."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Dodongo's Cavern? Maybe the Forest Temple? Do you think he gave away every detail or maybe left a thing or two out?"

"Well, it is easy to forget minor details when telling a story-"

"Are you sure? Because my memory of you two sitting in Hyrule Field tells me differently."

"What are you implying? That Link is lying to me?"

"Well, he clearly did not mention that he is the Hero of Time or that he is Triforce of Courage."

"He probably didn't want me to treat him differently because of the whole hero thing, and not even he knows about the Triforce. Navi said so herself."

"What about Saria? What did he mention about her?"

"That she was an old friend of his, whom which he left behind in the forest he grew up in."

"He didn't even think to add that he used to be in love with her?"

"What?"

"You heard me, kitten. Maybe that is why he likes you. You remind him of her."

"Why doesn't he just run back to her?"

"Because he can't. His fate will not let him; however, destiny is bringing you two closer together, and that might be the reason he is not fighting his feelings toward you."

"But we can't be together."

"He thinks otherwise."

"How do you know?"

"You have to remember, kitten. I am Link. I have his knowledge, his skills, and his emotions. I know everything about him that even he himself doesn't even realize yet."

"So why does he think that?"

"Because you are always there no matter what."

My eyes widened suddenly. The tales of the goddesses, the connection between me and Link, and the two witches giving me the assignment to find the Triforce of Courage rather than some bounty hunter. Why didn't I realize it before? I was Farore, the Goddess of Courage, but how was this possible? I was born in a different world with normal parents, and I don't recall even using magic in my past. So how could this be plausible?

"Is something wrong, kitten? You are shaking," Shadow questioned as he spun me around to face him. A worried expression marred his face as he placed the back of his hand on my cheek and forehead. "Kitten?"

I think I was going into shock again. My breathes were becoming irregular and I could no long focus on the world around me. Shadow tried to get my attention by slightly shaking my shoulders, but it was difficult to concentrate on him.

"You need to lay down." Dark Link's words barely registered; however, I shook my head in protest to stop him from moving me. "You have to rest!" Shadow tried to move me again, but I wouldn't budge. "You leave me with no choice, kitten."

Snaking his hand through my hair, Shadow brought my face closer to his until our lips touched. The same intoxicating feeling like I felt in Zora's Domain filled every inch of my body until I lost consciousness.

-x-

_**Author's Note: **_

**Yeah, I noticed I'm behind on updates and you most likely want to kill me, but please give me credit for trying. I'm a freshman in college, which leaves me in total ruin when free time comes around. Not only that, but my writer's block was killing all my ideas up until now, so don't worry, I'm back in action. **

**Also, I'd like to note that I have been working on an original manga piece that gave me an idea to make a LoZ one for this story. The only problem: drawing Mori. I've done about 18 different drawings of her, but none of them look like the way I imagine her, so we'll see how that ends up. If any reader out there would mind helping me out drawing her, I would love you forever. Remember, this is only a plea, so you don't have to do it, but it would be nice. ^-^**

**My last note will be that I will make a Q&A board at the end of every chapter if any readers are out there questioning something about the story. However, if your question has to do with spoilers, it will not be answered. Sorry, but I have to keep you guessing. **

**Thanks for listening,**

**Oblivion's Creed.**


	19. Link vs Dark Link

-Chapter 18: Link vs. Dark Link-

The moment I stepped into the room, I was stunned at the change of scenery before me.

An ankle-deep lake stretched far beyond the horizon in all directions, while two doors were erected in the vastness of it all. A lone island, with a dying oak tree stationed in its soil, was placed precisely in between the two doors like an oasis. Tiny puffs of fog rose from the glassy surface of the water giving the atmosphere an ominous feeling.

My eyes shifted left and right as I observed my surroundings once more. Although this room was freezing to the point to where I could see my breath, I couldn't shake the feeling that the shiver running down my spine was from something else. This room was too quiet and peaceful to be in a dungeon.

I treaded lightly in the chilling water as I approached the door opposite from where I entered. The fog was beginning to thicken with every step making my target seem farther than it already was. I felt triumphant when I finally reached my destination, but was quickly disappointed when I noticed the metallic arch was covered by bars. Just my luck for the door to be locked, but if that was the case, then that meant that there was something in this room that must open it.

"So…you are the famous Link."

My eyes widened as I swerved on my heel to face the barren room. My eyes shifted left and right to seek out the owner of the voice. "Who are you?" I questioned as I took a bold step forward.

"Tsk, Tsk. You have no manners. It is rude to ask for one's name before first introducing yourself."

My fingers twitched from anticipation. I had to be ready to grab my sword and shield just in case there was going to be an ambush. "Is it really I who is being rude? It seems you already know my name, so that leaves the question of who you are," I replied.

A chuckle echoed endlessly around me making me eye every direction.

"I have to give you credit, _Link._ You are courageous and a gentleman even in the eyes of danger; however, your foolishness is a big flaw to your over all personality."

"Why is it you call it foolishness?" I asked trying to keep up the conversation. The longer I could keep him talking, the better chance I had of finding him.

"Well, it is either that or plain stupidity. Risking your life with no questions asked for others…what could be more idiotic than that? You never question the danger you are about to face, but rather run head first into the line of fire. In the end, that will be your demise."

Why couldn't I place his location?

"My life is worth risking in order to save thousands of others," I retorted back.

The mysterious man's chuckle rung in my ears once again as I tightened my grip on the handle of my sword. "You are so naïve to the point where you believe that a life is worth another. Pfft, please…you really do need to wake up from your fantasies."

"Maybe you shouldn't be so quick to judge. Now are you going to continue to hide like a coward or are you going to come out and fight?"

"Hiding? Now who said I was hiding? Don't be so hypocritical and judge others so quickly, eh?"

I felt a presence behind me, but when I swerved on my heel to face whatever creature was there, I was greeted with nothing.

"You seem to be paranoid, am I right?"

Taking a few steps back, I continued to survey the surrounding area until I once again turned around. Shock overcame me at the appearance of a dark figure leaning against the dying oak in the middle of the room. My face must of clearly shown my emotions because his smug grin seemed to grow.

"Surprised, eh? Mori gave me that same exact look when she and I first met," the man mocked.

"Who are you?" I questioned as I unsheathed my sword.

"I started to call myself Shadow seeing on how it fit my description quite well, do you not agree?" the man replied as his grin began to widen.

I could not deny that this fiend was almost a mirror image of me; however, his pale, gray skin, black hair, and crimson eyes were the details that separated our chance of being twins. His teeth resembled canine-like fangs while his clothing option was that of darker standards.

"After meeting that _woman_, I started to question why you even like her. She does not even come close to comparing to the beauties of Hyrule. Her body is so small and fragile; it would be so easy to break her in half, and her hair, it does not curl like a dolls like most others. The scars that adorn her body are an eye sore. A man wants a woman's body to be pure of this harsh world. So tell me, _Link, _why is it you love her so much?"

My anger took control of my body as I rushed forth with my blade at the ready. As the space between us lessened, I brought my metallic partner at eye level in a horizontal angle before thrusting it at the man's head. Seconds before the blade pierced his skin, Shadow disappeared making the Sword of Time dig into the bark of the oak tree.

"Shit!" I cursed as I tried to pull the blade from the bark, but to no avail.

Shadow's form reappeared on top of the sword; his smug grin not once disappearing. "What is it, _Link? _You seemed angered by my talk of that little kitten of yours. So is it true that you love her more than you put out?"

I tried once more to pull my sword from the tree, but it did not want to budge. "What exactly are you?

Shadow's form began to shake before a roar of laughter echoed throughout of the foggy abyss. His hand flew up to flip his bangs out of his face as his cackling died down. "I thought it was obvious. I. Am. You."

"There is no way you can be me!"

Shadow tsked while shaking his head back and forth. "I am what you deny to present."

"What I deny?"

What was he talking about?

"That is correct. You see, everyone has a second personality hidden deep within them. A _thing_ that they try and hide from the world. Your fears, nightmares, and what you can't accept are what has built me into what I am, and you can thank yourself for letting that mirror in the Ice Cavern take that part of your soul and giving it to me."

So that is why the mirror was locked away in that dreadful place. Someone noticed its powers and threw it away so that the world may never know of it.

"So the mirror takes a person's _second _personality and makes a darker replica of who they are?" I questioned.

"Well, yes and no." Shadow flopped cross-legged on the sword and leaned his head on his hand that was supported by his knee. "You see, not everyone is good, and not everyone is evil. Say it was me who was the real Link and you were my second personality. Then it would be you who was born, but seeing is how you are the real Link, I was the product instead."

"But how can this be right? I never-"

Shadow tsked again while holding a hand up to stop me from talking. "You suppress all your dark thoughts to keep yourself pure, _Link. _However, in reality, those thoughts stay locked away in your subconscious; floating endlessly while they build up into something stronger until they are released. Thus allowing me to be born."

"So…you are-"

"I. Am. You."

Shadow disappeared once again before reappearing in front of me. His fist met my jaw causing me to fly backwards into the chilly water. My darker version did not hesitate to continue his assault as he placed his knee on my chest and a dagger to my throat.

"As you can see, I have all your attributes. I know everything about you: your weaknesses, your strengths, and unlike you, I am not afraid to kill." The tip of Shadow's blade pierced the skin on my throat causing blood to flow down my neck and shoulders. "With you out of the picture, I can resume the life you had and claim an existence for myself, and I might just start with your little kitten."

Something inside me snapped. I grabbed my darker version's upper arms and lifted my lower body to land a kick into his back. A grunt escaped his lips as his body flew off of mine and into the glassy water. His dagger managed to slip from his grasp and disappeared into the water's clutches.

Now we were even.

The two of us were on our feet in an instant with our fists up and ready to fight. We were both soaked to the bone and I couldn't tell if I was shaking from the chill or adrenaline.

"Talking with our fist, eh? Now we are getting somewhere," Shadow smirked with confidence.

I made the first move and threw a right punch at my darker version's nose. Ducking, Shadow used his forearm to block the attack while sending his fist into my stomach. I doubled-over in pain as his elbow made contact with my cheek causing me to fall onto my back. The dark man was quick to act and attempted to wrap his fingers around my throat, but I managed to kick my foot into his stomach and flipped him over my head. Jumping to my feet, I turned to face Shadow with a defense stance in place.

I was never good at hand to hand combat…which meant that my darker version wasn't either.

"Giving up yet?" I questioned as it was my time to smirk.

Shadow's chuckle echoed throughout the room as he slowly rose to stand. He lifted his arms in the air to stretch before turning to face me. "Not yet. You should know your own stubbornness by now."

"Yeah, I do."

I moved in for the attack once more aiming a punch at Shadow's nose. He easily blocked it with his forearm leaving his torso wide open. Bringing my knee up, I managed to get a hit on his stomach causing my darker version to double over in pain. I took the opportunity to swipe an uppercut at his jaw making him fall on his back into the shallow water. I tried to jump and pin him, but he calculated my next move and quickly avoided my attack.

Shadow seemed to dance around me as I continued my onslaught of attacks. I couldn't place why he was able to dodge every single punch or kick I threw at him. It was clear that he knew my every move, but he should be lousy in the field of hand to hand combat. He should have at least been unable to avoid maybe one or two attacks by now, but he was faster and more cunning than I imagined….was he really me?

Getting so wrapped up in my thoughts, I did not notice the grin forming on Shadow's face. He stopped his maneuvering and let down his defense, or at least, that is what it looked like to me. My heel dug into his chest, and for a brief moment I believed I actually landed a kick on this guy; however, Shadow's body materialized into a black smoke and disappeared into the mist.

I didn't want to admit it even to myself, but I was panicking at this point. My sword was lodged in a tree, my shield had been lost in the glassy water ever since the beginning of this fight and I'm pretty sure all my other gadgets were useless in this battle. Shadow had the home court advantage along with powers that he kept tucked away until the opportune moment.

I was really going to die here if I didn't turn the tables quick enough.

"What's the matter, Link? You seem a little….anxious," Shadow's voice echoed throughout the area.

"I'm not too worried. If you really knew me, then you would know that you are the first opponent to give me a hard time," I retorted as I searched the room for any movement.

"Is that so? Well, I think your memory has failed you, my dear light side." I saw something scurry in the corner of my eye causing me to swerve at the movement. Just as predicted: nothing was there. He was trying to get me riled up. "What about your first ever battle? Gohma, was it? The moment you laid eyes on her, your knees quivered and you could barely hold that slingshot you had."

I gritted my teeth at the memory. I didn't know what came over me when I first saw that vicious beast. I was hurt, scared, and confused. How could something like that exist for the purpose of destroying? She killed our father! She destroyed the hope the Kokiris held and left them with nothing.

"Or better yet, how about Dodongo? Wasn't he a site to see? To think that a mountain beast like a dodongo growing that large. It was a magnificent creature; however, he had to die so young."

My eyes darted back and forth, scanning the empty room. Why bring up these memories? I saved lives by destroying those beasts. The only pain I felt were the scars that reminded me of the beating I took from them.

"Do you remember what it felt like to be thrown aside like a doll by Ganondorf when you first met him?"

I remembered that feeling all too well. It was the one memory that never left me, even in my dreams, I could still feel the energy he threw at me to knock me back. I felt weak and pathetic, even after all that I went through to retrieve the three stones. Ganondorf threw me around like it was nothing. He smirked the entire time I stood up against him. I wasn't even close to his power at all.

"And what about that little dragon of yours? Volvagia? How did she turn out? I'm a little fuzzy on those details."

An image of a little red dragon taking off with my fish dinner played like melody in my head. Her big gold eyes shined innocently as we chased each other around Hyrule Field. As soon as that memory was over, the picture of her falling at my blade shone ever so brightly in my head. Her last tear she gave me glistened off the fire's glow before she burst into flames leaving nothing but ash.

Tears threatened to fall as the memory continued to replay in my mind. So many innocent lives have been sacrificed the last seven years and all have been for Ganondorf's reign.

"If this all that it took to get you to drop to your knees without lifting a finger, I would have done this from the beginning." Shadow's mocking laugh echoed all around me; tormenting my already unstable mind.

I didn't even realize that I had actually fell to my knees until my darker version had mentioned it. The cold water pierced my skin until numbness took over. My vision blurred as I struggled against unconsciousness. I was a second away from collapsing into the glassy liquid when a large blast in the water snapped me back into reality.

"SHADOW!"

My vision suddenly became clear and my fatigue disappeared instantly. I slowly stood from the freezing water as I watched my darker version get thrown across the lake. The surprise I felt didn't go unrepressed as I gazed at my savior. With her back facing me and my sword in her hand, a tiny girl stood in a defensive stance ready to attack my darker version again.

"Mori?" I questioned as I took a step closer to her.

The girl turned toward me with a smile on her face. "Hey, Link!"

"W-what the heck are you doing here?" I sputtered. How did she even find me in the first place?

"That's a long story we are going to have to save for another time," she replied as she tossed my sword at me. Mori pivoted on her heel until she was looking straight at Shadow. His crumpled body was barely showing through the glassy water.

What happened while I was hazy? I blacked out for only a few seconds and I missed the action.

Mori clenched her fist tightly as my dark version struggled to stand back up. His knees wobbled like a newborn deer's would as he tried to straighten his stance. A smirk adorned his face as he used the back of his hand to smear away the blood flowing from his lip.

"Well, Kitten, you've surprised me again. Not only are you turning your back on me, but you also have some power stored away in that little body of yours," Shadow snickered.

"Who said I was on your side in the first place?" Mori growled.

Shadow chuckled lightly before slowly making his way toward us. "You are a tough; breaking through my illusion and all; however, I don't think your stubbornness is going to help you here."

My darker version vanished in a flash, leaving behind a few puffs of black smoke. I grabbed Mori's shoulder and pulled her closer to me just in case. I frantically searched the room, but Shadow was no where to be seen.

"The water," Mori murmured.

"Huh?" I questioned as I continued to search.

"He's using the water like a mirror," she replied. Taking my eyes from the scenery, I gazed down at the petite girl and was shocked at the site. Her once turquoise eyes were now an emerald green and the tips of her bangs were slowly changing from her usual reddish-brown to a forest green.

"Mori? What are you talking about?" I questioned as I shook her shoulders. Thundering laughter stole my attention away from the small girl and at our surroundings.

The fog was slightly denser now, making it easier to see. _Using the water like a mirror… _since Shadow was born from a mirror, did that mean he was manipulating the texture of the water's surface to travel?

"Link!" Mori cried causing me to glance back at her. "He's right below you!"

What?

I peered down at the glassy surface of the water expecting to not see anything; however, I was shocked for what seemed like the millionth time today. Instead of staring back into my own blue eyes, I was meet with crimson ones. A gasp escaped from my lips as I stared back at Shadow; the grin smeared across his face was showing his sharp, white fangs.

I didn't have time to react to Shadow's next move as he grabbed my ankle from below the water and dragged me underneath with him. Mori's screams sounded muffled as I was pulled further into the dark abyss. I attempted to pull my Zora tunic over my face, but my darker version reached up and snaked his fingers around my throat before I had a chance.

Bubbles escaped from my mouth as I gasped for air. I could barely see Mori's outline through the water's surface which looked more like a window from my perspective. Shadow's ever obnoxious grin taunted me as his fingers kept getting tighter around my neck.

"Well, _Link,_ it was nice to meet my true self. Don't worry too much, I'll take good care of Mori," Shadow chuckled.

Mori.

_Don't you dare die on me, Link!_

What happened next was a complete blur to me. A shock of vibration bounced off of everyone part in my body as Shadow's screams of agony hardly made it to my ears. I tried to keep my eyes open to see what was going on, but it was use. My eyes fluttered shut one last time as I let the darkness of unconsciousness engulf me.


	20. The Laboratory

_-Chapter 19: The Laboratory-_

_My hands involuntarily clutched tightly onto the fabric of the person standing over me as the blue light engulfed our broken forms. I closed my eyes and let the warmth take over my freezing wet body as we descended further into the luminous glow. _

_Blood oozed from the wound on my side causing me to get light-headed. What felt like a nail being driven into my skin indicated that I may have broken my left arm during our battle. My head bobbed as I fought to keep my consciousness long enough until we were out of here safely, but I found myself slipping further and further away. _

"_Just stay awake a little longer." The voice barely reached my ears, but it was enough to help me fight my fatigue. _

_Our feet touched down on a soft surface and the warmth of the blue light disappeared. The smell of grass and water filled my nostrils as the sound of birds was like a pleasant mantra. _

_We were finally outside. _

"_We should hurry and get her to a hospital." That was Shadow's voice!_

"_Yeah, but the nearest doctor is at least a day's travel. We won't make it in time." Link?_

"_What about that old man who lives in that laboratory over there? He is good with medicine."_

"_That idea should be reserved for last."_

"_You idiot, we don't have any other resorts." _

"_I want to save Mori, not get her dissected!"_

"_Unless you have magic healing abilities, then what other choice do we have?"_

_There was a moment of silence between the two Links before a sigh was heard. _

"_Fine, but I'm not comfortable with this."_

"_Nor am I. Now let's hurry up before she loses too much blood."_

_It was a struggle to force my eyes open to stare at the almost identical boys arguing with one another. They were a little worse for wear, but the two of them didn't seem to have any series injuries unlike my condition. _

_I chuckled to myself at sight of them two. If you would have never met either one of them before, you would of guessed that they were twin brothers. Their personalities were not far off and Shadow doesn't seem as evil as he puts himself out to be. Maybe he uses that talk to hide from the fact that he doesn't really want to kill Link at all. _

_I let a small smile slip as I watched the two bicker back and forth as they decided where to go. Getting my arm broken by Morpha wasn't that bad; as long as I splinted it, there would have been no worries, but if I hadn't been careless and had my side torn then we wouldn't be in this predicament. _

_But then again, if it weren't for Shadow…_

_My smile grew just a little bit more at the memory of his actions. _

_Although I'm the one to blame for the circumstances Shadow is now in, he still saved my life from Morpha. _

_-x-_

"_Don't you dare die on me, Link!" I hollered as I watched Shadow strangle the Hero of Time through the glassy surface of the water. _

_I felt a rush of energy flow through me_ _as all of my six senses were kicking in. I let out a battle cry as I slammed my fist onto the water's surface causing the area around it to explode. The water traveled outwards leaving an opening between me and the two Links. _

_I jumped down and grabbed Shadow by the wrist and Link by his shoulder. It was then that I noticed my hands were glowing green just like they did in my dream back at Goron City. _

"_What the-" Shadow was unable to finish as a bright, white light blinded the two of us. _

_The light only lasted a few seconds, but it had disappeared just as quickly it came. _

_Link was still unconscious and was lying on his back on the floor. His head rest on my kneeling lap as I surveyed the room we were now in. _

_It looked just like any other room in this temple; blue walls and floors with gold pillars. It was average size compared to the tight corridors we were running around it earlier. How did we get into this room?_

"_I have to give you credit, kitten, I didn't think you had such immense power in that little body of yours." _

_My head snapped to my left and to my horror, Shadow stood unscathed with his signature smirk on his face. His body was relaxed in a calm sense which frightened me even more._

"_Don't worry, kitten, I'm not going to hurt you. At least, I can't now that I sense a power inside you that has awaken. It would be suicide on my part," Shadow announced as he leaned against the wall behind him._

"_If that's so, then what makes me think you are not going to harm Link?" I questioned as I gently laid the blue-eyed boy's head down on the ground. I stood to my full height and tried to pull off a tough girl look, but I don't think it was working. _

"_You don't even know what you did do you?" Shadow asked, his smirk disappearing._

"_No," I replied as I glanced back at the sleeping hero before turning my attention back to Shadow. "What did I do?"_

"_Let's just say that I won't be leaving Link's side for a long time."_

"_What?" I nearly screeched. "You hate him, why don't you just leave us alone!"_

"_Well, I would if I could, kitten, but you had to go and use those powers of yours and now the two of us can not separate at a long distance." _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Shadow sighed as he covered his eyes with his hand. "To put it simple: you reverted my form back to its original use. So basically, I'm back to being Link's shadow."_

"_You mean-"_

"_That's right. That means I can not attack Link unless I want the same damage done onto me. I'm forced to follow him around until the day he dies unless you have a way to separate us again." _

"_That means-"_

"_That means that we will be with each other for a bit longer, kitten."_

-x-

I don't know how I did it, but I'm grateful that Shadow was there during our battle with Morpha, or maybe I wouldn't be alive right now.

"Sheik?" Link's astonishment rang through my ears.

What was that boy doing here?

I tried to turn my head to look at the blond-haired youth, but I couldn't find the strength to do so. So I resorted to just listening in on the conversation between the three males as my head rested on Link's chest.

"Once again, the lake is filled with pure water. All is as it was here," Sheik announced.

Something seemed…off. I couldn't put my finger on it though. This was Sheik's normal attitude, so why did his aura feel different?

"I see Mori's state is stable, but to be sure, you should get her to a doctor right away." I could feel the blond-haired youth's eyes on me, which caused me to close mine out of embarrassment.

"Yeah." Link's chest vibrated as he spoke. I never really noticed how nice his voice sounded, or maybe I'm just going crazy from the loss of blood.

Link began to move which jolted me out of my thoughts. Shadow's footsteps followed behind us as we neared the edge of the island to look out in the vast waters of the lake. Although I was unable to turn and look at the lake, I could hear the splashing of the water against the rocks which helped me indicate how full it had become again.

There was a nice moment of serenity and silence between us as we stood at the edge of the lake. Another moment passed before the sound of light footsteps, which made me think it was Sheik, were getting further away. Then the footsteps disappeared and silence engulfed us once more.

"Hey, where did Sheik go?" Shadow questioned. Link's movements were a little rough as he turned to gaze at the spot where Sheik had been which caused me to moan in pain.

"C'mon, let's see if we can get her fixed up."

I felt Link nod and then the wind on our skin picked up. Even though he was graceful and gentle to where I couldn't feel it, I knew the two of them were running. Where exactly were we going? Didn't he say it was at least a day's travel to the nearest doctor?

"Shadow can you open the door for me?" Link asked.

"What? No please?" I could feel the smirk on his lips as he questioned the blue-eyed boy.

Link did not reply so I guessed he was glaring at his darker version.

"Fine, fine. Geez, can't get a joke?"

The hinges on the door squeaked loudly as Link carried me inside the dimly-lit place. The only light source came from a few candles that resided on a table to our left.

"Hello?" Link called out as he took another step into the creepy laboratory.

"Will you shut that door already? You are bringing in the natural light!" a hoarse voice hollered. Shadow immediately closed it leaving us in the dark unable to see. "So what may I do for you, young folk?"

"Our friend is injuried. I know you are excellent with your medicine, I was wondering if there was anything you could do for her," Link spoke up.

"Let me see, let me see. Set her down on that table there," the old coot said as he shuffled away into the darkness.

"Hey, old man, we can't exactly see anything. It's too dark," Shadow retorted.

I could hear the man muttering as a few more shuffles were heard before what seemed like a florescent light seemed to shine into the room, destroying the darkness.

"What is that?" Link asked. He must have been referring to the light.

"Ah, yes. You two are the first to witness my most recent discovery. You see, I noticed that lightning has some type of special power that can give energy my inventions. I'm still figuring out how to make it connect to my machines, but I was able to make it give light to my laboratory," the old coot replied with a chuckle.

"So if it uses lightning to work, how come it's working right now?" Shadow was the one to ask this time.

"After discovering this, I built an invention that stores lightning within it."

"How come you haven't told anyone else about this?" Link interrogated.

"And have Ganondorf steal something so valuable? He has yet to bother me, and the less he knows about my discovery, the better. Now place her on that table there so I can see what's wrong."

Link's warmth disappeared as he placed me on the table and stepped away. The old man's cold fingers lifted the cloth of my tunic and examined the wound thoroughly.

"Hmm, I see, I see. Nothing too deep. Repairable…" the old coot muttered under his breath. "Oh, this is interesting."

"What is it?" both Links questioned at the same time.

"It seems the wound was once deeper, but it is healing itself," the old man replied.

"How is that possible?" Link asked. It was more of a rhetorical question, but I knew the answer. Even Shadow knew.

Farore's power was awakening inside me. Healing and regeneration must have been another ability she was able to use, and now my body is learning how to use it as well.

The old man moved to look at my arm and muttered a few things I didn't catch before walking away from where I was. "Her arm has healed slightly, but not as fast as the wound on her side did. I'll have to splint and wrap it. As for her side, a few stitches, medicine, and a nice wrap should heal it up quickly. However, even with a fast heal, she will be unable to do any activities for a while."

I finally found myself falling asleep even though the table was really uncomfortable.

A little nap wouldn't hurt….

-x-

My body jolted awake after my nightmare had ended. Everything that had happened in the water temple followed me even in my dreams.

"Had a nice nap?" a hoarse voice asked. My head snapped to my right to see an old man facing away from me as he continued to work on whatever he was on the table across the room.

"Not exactly," I replied truthfully. I stretched my arms upward to get the sleep out of my body, but instantly regretted it as pain shot though my side and left arm. I bit my lip as I grunted at the discomfort I put myself in.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," the old coot announced while still working.

"Great timing," I muttered under my breath. "Hey….ugh…" I started, but realized I didn't even know this guy's name.

"As long as you don't ask for my name, I won't ask for yours. Now what is you want to ask?"

"Oh, ugh…do you know where Link went?"

"Those two are outside. They said they needed some fresh air and that they should be back soon. If I'm correct then they left about an hour ago, so they shouldn't be too long now."

"I think I shall go join them," I said as I jumped from the table.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Those wounds of yours need time to heal, and going outside could be dangerous especially with the monsters out lurking right now. Just stay inside and wait for your friends to return."

I sighed in defeat knowing the old man was right. I took this opportunity to survey my surroundings and noticed that the laboratory reminded me of something you would see in an old Frankenstein movie. The stones of the walls and floor were dark in color and vials of weird chemicals littered the table the old man was working at. In the back was a pool of water, that, upon my closer inspection as I drew closer to it, was almost twenty feet deep.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you," the old man warned as I peered over the water, examining a circling shadow at the bottom of the pool.

The shadow quit circling and began to race toward the surface at a fast pace. I let out a shriek of terror and jumped backwards as a giant shark head appeared from the water's surface before slowly sinking back in.

"Careful, he bites," the old coot chuckled while still working on whatever he was doing.

"Why is there a shark in your pool?" I questioned while pointing the water which I was afraid to get any closer to.

"A shark?" the old man asked as he finally turned away from the table to stare at me.

It was the first time I finally saw the old man's face, and he was hideous. His face was narrow and wrinkled all over. He had little to no teeth left in his mouth and I could barely tell the color of his eyes because he had to squint in order to see. I could barely tell where his hair and head met due to his skin being pale enough to match the white pigment of his hair.

"How do you know what it is, lass?" the old man questioned as he peered over the water's edge to examine the creature.

"We have them where I come from," I replied, praying that he didn't ask where my home was.

"Well, that's interesting. I've been trying to find a name for his species for years now. A young lad brought him to me all the way from the sea, can you believe that? The sea! Do you know how far that is from here?"

"Ugh, no."

"Well, let me tell you lass, it is very far away. How the shark even lived throughout the journey amazes even me. I lost count on how many months the travel takes, but I know that I would never make it there in my old age."

"That's something alright…"

"May I ask you something, lass?"

"Go ahead."

"When I was treating your wounds, I noticed that they were already healing rapidly. Do you have some type of regeneration powers?"

I stiffened at the thought. What should I tell him? Should I lie? Maybe I can tell the truth. He might actually know how I can control this power. But what if he turned me into Ganondorf and he found out? If he did that then he would jeopardize everything he worked for.

"To be an honest, I'm not quite sure."

Well, it was half the truth.

Although I believe more in science than this magic mumbo-jumbo, I just have this hunch-"

"Mori! Is everything alright?" Link's voice called out as the door of the laboratory slammed open and there stood the two identical boys. Link was once again garbed in his old green attire while Shadow still looked the same since we both met.

"We heard a scream," Shadow said indifferently, but I could see his pants. He was worried.

"Oh! That! Yeah, sorry about that. One of his experiments just scared me is all," I replied.

The two sighed in unison and entered the facility and began to pack their things.

"Sorry, but we have to be leaving now," Link announced to the old man.

"So soon?" the old coot asked as he watched the two boys get ready.

"There is somewhere we need to be," Shadow responded.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched the two of them grab our belongings and put them in their bags.

"We'll explain on the way," Link replied as he grabbed my wrist while slinging his pack over his shoulder. "Later old man!"

Shadow closed the door behind us as I was pulled into the sunlight of the early morning.

Link continued to hold onto my wrist as we continued toward what I guess was Hyrule Field. Getting fed up with the uneasy silence hanging in the air, I stomped my foot into the ground and held my position. Link tried to pry me from my spot, but I refused to move.

"What are you doing?" he questioned as he continued to try to get me continue walking.

"I'm not moving until you two tell me where we are going," I retorted switching my gaze back and forth between the two.

"There is some trouble brewing up," Shadow was the one to reply.

"Where?"

"Kakariko Village," Link responded.


	21. Village on Fire

-Chapter 20: Village on Fire-

**Link's POV**

Shadow was right.

I had doubts when he said he felt something back at the lake, but then again, I felt the same exact thing, but to be on the safe side, I wanted to check it out just in case.

The smoke off of the houses billowed into a black cloud over the village as people rushed to and fro to get their loved ones and livestock to safety.

"I thought the Sheikah were supposed to stop these things from happening," Mori thought aloud as she looked on in horror at the site of the village.

"That's what I'm worried about," I muttered as I bolted forward into the blinding smoke.

"That idiot!" Shadow's voice barely reached my ears as his presence began to match my pace behind me.

Through the smoke and confused crowd, a lone figure stood at the base of the windmill; his back faced us as he stared down at the well of the village. I skidded to a stop in a defensive stance. Shadow soon joined my side copying my pose as we both glared at the blonde-haired youth.

"Get back, Link," Sheik warned.

Shock overwhelmed me, and before I could retort, the wooden cover, along with the bucket tied to it, were suddenly launched from their position over the well and smashed into a million pieces behind Shadow and I.

The two of us pivoted to stare at the splinters and stakes now embedded in the ground. I could tell that Shadow was just as astonished at the site as much as I was.

Sheik unexpectedly took a step backwards causing Shadow and I to shift our attention back to him. I looked up in the air trying to locate what had frightened the boy, but I didn't see anything; however, by the look on Shadow's face, apparently something was.

All of a sudden, Sheik's form was launched into the air, swinging to and fro before being thrown across the village stairs and landing on the burnt ground below. The blond-haired youth continued to lay unmoving on the dead grass which involuntarily caused my legs to rush to his aid. The boy let out a small groan of pain as I knelt down to check for any injuries.

Was it just me or did his voice sound little too high pitch?

"Link!" Shadow called. My head snapped in his direction as he was pointing at something scaling up the wall of the building next to the well. The mysterious creature swiftly bolted from building to building while heading toward Death Mountain. A sense of relief flew through my veins thinking that the monster was going to disappear for a while so we could save the villagers, but the fear came crashing back down as the shadowed beast altered its course and circled toward Mori.

I watched with widened eyes as Mori unsheathed the dagger Shadow had given her back in Lake Hylia and stood in a defensive stance. As the creature speedily charged at the small girl, she readied her short weapon and swung it down as hard as she could onto the beast just as it was about to assault her.

To my comfort, the fiend evaporated into the air leaving Mori safe; however, the small girl didn't seem to think so. Her tiny form circled in all directions as her eyes frantically searched for something unseen.

"Mori, run!" Shadow's voice called out from behind me. His body was like a blur as he bolted past me and toward the small girl still circling.

My darker version halted for a brief second before dodge rolling to the right and charged forward once again. He did another dodge roll, except this time to the left, before jumping into the air with his sword unsheathed. He brought the blade down into the ground, which, in return, induced a painful screech to occur. The shadowed beast from before rematerialized into my line of sight.

My darker version pulled his blade from the beast and jumped backwards to avoid the creature's next attack. Sheathing his sword, Shadow let his dark aura surround his body before letting it all rush to his right hand. He had to hold his left wrist with his right hand as his body began to shake at the use of such power. That ball of dark energy he was creating must have been taking a toll on his body. I could tell he was trying to repress his shaking causing his body to sweat profusely.

Shadow let out a battle cry as he rushed forward with the dark ball still growing in size every second. My darker version barely managed to dodge an assault from the beast before landing a direct hit onto the creature. The thing flew backwards, but managed to catch itself before once again charging.

Shadow's body tensed as the beast closed in on him and knocked him aside like a rag doll. The beast did not hesitate on his next move and charged towards me with an animalistic growl. Taking out my shield and my sword, I braced myself in a defensive stance as the creature inched closer.

The last few minutes were a blur. The shadowed beast engulfed and blinded me before knocking me around just as he did with my darker version. Pain was beginning to flow through my veins and was extending to every part of my body. The torment was making it harder to breathe.

Death's cold embrace was holding onto my strings of life. As soon as I knew he was about to cut the lines, the pain seized and I felt my body hit a soft, grassy ground. I didn't stay awake long enough to know who my savior was.

-x-

"I think he is waking up."

"How can you be sure? He hasn't moved in the last hour."

"I felt his heart accelerate."

"So?"

"So, that means he is awakening!"

"Are you sure?"

"Do you know anything about the human body?"

"I know what I need to."

"Well, here is a little lesson then, kitten: When the body goes into slumber, the heart decelerates because the body needs less oxygen."

"That's interesting-Wait! How do you know this? I thought this world believes more in magic than science!"

"The Deku tree was a wise being. Although he himself was built on the essence of Farore, he still believed that there was always something else the goddesses created around us to help the people of the world survive."

"Wow. I guess this Deku tree really is as wise as Link makes him out to be."

I heard Shadow chuckle which was followed shortly by a moment of silence. "Yeah, he was."

"Was?"

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, but you should be worried about Link. He's awake."

With Shadow knowing I was awake, I guess it was no use to continue to lay on the ground any longer. I stirred a little to make it look like I had just woken up before finally opening my eyes. The first thing I saw was the dark sky lingering over me, and with further observation, I noticed it was smoke mixed with dark rain clouds.

"Afternoon sleepy-head!" Mori stated sarcastically. Her turquoise colored eyes examined my form as her hands fidgeted in her lap. Shadow was sitting about two feet from her with his head propped up by the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on his knee.

"Where's the monster?" I questioned in a hoarse voice. I pulled myself up to a sitting position; however, my torso burned with every movement. "Wait! Where's Sheik? Is he alright?"

"Sheik is fine," Mori replied. "He was gonna stay until you woke up, but he said he needed to tend to the village, so he left us in charge of taking care of you. As for that beast thing, it fled after it attacked you."

"Do you know where it went?"

Shadow gestured with his index finger at the well with a blank look on his face. "None of us can make it through. The entrance was blocked off several years ago."

"Apparently, according to the organ-grinder idiot who runs the windmill, some kid drained the well seven years ago and reeked a little havoc inside of it. Ever since then, the people had to travel to Zora's River in order to get water," Mori narrated.

My gaze stayed on the well as I thought back to my life seven years ago. I never went inside of it the entire time I was in Kakariko. Maybe it wasn't me. What if…no-she disappeared a long time ago. She is most likely in a different region by now.

"So what do we do now?" Mori asked as she sat down on a crate.

"I-"

I didn't know what to do.

"First things first, we need to get inside the well," Shadow answered for me. I couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. Did he actually have a plan?

"And how do we do that?" Mori questioned.

"Not sure, but we haven't tried anything yet and we haven't had a good look at what we are dealing with. We might be able to just bomb the place open."

"Are you sure that is safe, especially with all the houses and people nearby?"

"Mori, you clearly have never messed with explosives before. You can either make a big explosion or a small one. You just have to know how to do it."

"Have you, personally, made a bomb capable of such a small explosion?"

"Well, no, but-"

"I rest my case. We are not using bombs in a busy area."

"You didn't let me finish."

"I don't have to, bombs can be a last resort. First, we need to think of another plan."

"And what other option do we have?"

"We could use the Temple of Time."

Mori and Shadow seemed shocked at the sound of my voice. They quickly quit their bickering and paid attention to my presence.

"Temple of Time?" Mori echoed.

"Name speaks for itself, kitten." Shadow scoffed. The petit girl rolled her eyes and stuck her middle finger up in his direction. That must have been a code for something between them.

"As you know, Mori, there are temples all over Hyrule, each for a different region. The temple built near the castle is the Temple of Time " I explained.

"The castle that Princess Zelda is from?"

"Correct. The Temple of Time is not like all the other temples. This temple was built to house the Master Sword and the Sacred Realm."

"Ok, I know what the Master Sword is, but what's the Sacred Realm?"

"Basically it is where the Goddess' placed the power of the triforce," Shadow intervened. "Look, can we hurry up here? Not to rush the story and all, but we need to get going before whatever it is we are dealing with here beats us to the finish line."

"So we are going to the temple? Now?" the small girl asked.

Both Shadow and I nodded and jumped up onto our feet.

"Ok boys, lead the way."

-x-

**Mori's POV**

The way Link talked about the castle, I imagined walking into a beautiful city where the market was bustling with customers, people would be frolicking to and fro to get home in time, and there would just be something entertaining everywhere you turned.

That fantasy was not what I was looking at right now.

I found it odd that the outside walls of the city were lacking in support and seemed abandoned, and even though draw bridge was badly broken, I thought maybe it was because of a small unsuccessful raid. When we passed the entrance checkpoint, I knew exactly what had happened.

It was a raid alright, but not an unsuccessful one. This was just a small example of what Ganondorf was capable of.

Not a single part of the market went unscathed in that evil man's tyranny. Foliage broke from underneath the concrete and made it up half of the buildings before finally dying and rotting underneath the sunless sky. The smell was putrid. I was surprised my lunch stayed in my stomach as we inched closer to the center square.

"Mori, this area might be a little too much for you right now. Just close your eyes and we will guide you," Link whispered as the view of the square was becoming more available.

"Don't treat me like a child! If I'm gonna be here with you two, I might as well get used to everything that is happening." I probably didn't sound as imitating since I had to whisper my argument.

Shadow and Link gave each other a look before turning their attention back to me.

"Mori-"

"Don't you start either!" I interrupted Shadow. He quickly shut his mouth and gave Link a gesture. The blonde-haired boy just gave him a look and then just shrugged. I'm pretty sure these two have already learned how to talk telepathically.

"Ok, fine, but I'm warning you now, this isn't a pretty sight," Link warned before taking his position in the front of the line. Shadow let me catch up with the blonde-haired boy as he took the back.

I was preparing for the worst, but I didn't know I was going to be walking into a zombie horror film.

There were not that many of the undead around, but there were enough to have me hyperventilate. I felt Shadow's hand on my shoulder to keep me moving, but it wasn't helping at all. Link had us moving around them to avoid fighting, but, to me, their eyeless sockets seemed to follow our movements as we dove into an alleyway.

"C'mon Mori. We are almost there." Shadow never once removed his hand from my shoulder as we neared a church like building on the edge of town.

Relief was starting to replace fear, but the feeling came and went as an unbearable screech rang out across the market. Both Shadow and Link turned to look behind us and both of them had terror stricken faces.

"Go!" Link shouted as he picked me up and the two boys began sprinting as fast as they could toward the church. "Open the door!"

Shadow grabbed the handle of one of the church's large doors and pulled it until there was enough room to squeeze into it. Link got us inside and Shadow quickly followed behind. He closed the doors and barred it before _they _could even get close. Shortly after taking a few steps further inside the building, thuds and screeches were heard on the door.

"Don't worry, they are unable to get into here," Link reassured.

"That's nice and all, but I think you can put me down now."

Link looked down and seemed unaware that he was still carrying me. "Oh, sorry."

He placed me gently on the ground, cleared his throat, and began walking toward the back of the church.

I was amazed at how clean the inside of this place was. On the outside, it seemed as though it was falling apart, but here, on the inside, it seemed as though someone was here taking care of it all the time.

"As the Temple of Time, it has to live up to its name," Shadow spoke as we neared the back of the church.

"So this is the temple? Amazing."

"Yeah. This place doesn't change since it is not affected by time. That is why only the chosen may enter."

"How are you able to enter then?"

"I'm connected to Link; therefore, I have the ability to enter here. Now the question is, how come _you_ are able to enter the sanctuary of the triforce?"

"I-uh-"

"Are you two coming?" Link's voice intervened.

"Yeah, yeah," Shadow replied.

The two of us passed a stone podium holding three gems and I couldn't help but notice their colors. Green, red, and blue. The colors of the goddesses and the colors of the three forgotten races.

"What are those stones for?" I questioned towards Shadow. He glanced back at them before turning to look at me.

"I'll tell you about them in a minute."

The room we entered was smaller than the main room of the temple, but just as tall. In the center of the room was a pedestal. Link stood on top of the staircase leading to the pedestal with his sword unsheathed. Shadow and I stopped at the edge of the stairs and watched as the blond-haired boy turned to face us.

"I don't know how long it will take," he stated. He looked as though he wanted to say something else, but the words never left his mouth.

Giving up, he turned back toward the pedestal and held the sword over this head. He thrust it downwards in a quick motion so that it embedded deeply into the stone. A blue light shot in circle around Link and towered upwards so that he was no longer visible to us.

Seconds passed and the light finally dulled down until it was completely gone. Link's form was still standing at the pedestal with his head hung as though he was sleeping standing up. I was about to ask Shadow how long did he think the blonde-haired boy would be gone, when all of a sudden, Link's head slowly rose and his arm pulled the blade from the stone.

He turned to face us with a sheepish grin on his face. "I hope I didn't take too long."

"That was it?" I asked. "Are you sure you even time traveled? We were only standing here for all of ten seconds."

"How is that-" Link was cut off as his eyes closed shut and his body went limp.

My body leaped into action by itself and rushed to the blonde-haired boy's side to make sure he was alright. I laid his head in my lap to check for any physical damage he may have gotten. I sighed in relief when I found his breathing normal and no new injuries.

"Geez, that scared me. Hey, Shadow, he is fi-"

When I glanced up to look at the dark boy, I noticed he too was collapsed on the ground.

"Shadow!"

The sound of light footsteps stopped me from placing Link down and rushing over to his aide. My breath caught in my throat as the figured lingered in the darkness of the room. "He's fine. Looks like fatigue finally caught up with Link, and since this boy is his shadow, he too felt the consequences. They just need some rest."

"Sheik?" I tried to sound calm, but my voice cracked a little when I spoke. Footsteps echoed off the walls once more until the blonde-haired youth was finally visible. "What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"The village is safe once more, but not for long. Link must awaken and go to the Shadow Temple and stop the vile creatures inside before they escape."

Something inside me snapped. Placing Link's head gently on the ground, I stood up and marched over to the mysterious boy and gave him a nice right hook. Even he seemed to be a little shocked that I did that.

"Ok, look here, buddy. Both he and Shadow are kind of passed out right now and you coming waltzing in here and expect them to rush right to your call of need. Nu-uh, don't think so! And while we are on the topic, why are you coming here demanding _their_ help when you are the one who is a Sheikah? It's your duty to save Kakariko, not Links'."

The two of us stood in silence after my little rant with both us still trying to absorb what just happened in the past two minutes.

"I am…sorry," Sheik confusingly apologized as he continued to rub his cheek with his hand. "I guess I have come to expect Link to burden so many troubles that I-"

"Sheik, it's ok," I interrupted. "You are not really the one doing anything, it's more of Link's good hearted nature and stubbornness that gets him into so much trouble."

"Link follows trouble wherever he goes, but I have encouraged it in the past, so in a way, I do owe an apology, especially since I also got you involved as well."

"Well, save it. You can owe me an apology when something bad actually happens."

Sheik seemed shocked at my statement, but he gave a light bow and gazed right back at me. "I must be going now. Best I prepare for any other attacks made on the village." He bowed once more and turned to leave.

"Be safe."

"And to you as well."

As the mysterious boy was walking away, he stopped for a second and turned back to face me. "Before I forget, I found a small blue fairy and one of the dragons hiding out in Zora's Domain."

I don't remember the last time panic had hit me this hard. I totally forgot all about Navi and my responsibilities as the new guardian of the dragons until I found them a new home. I could already hear her nagging voice now, that's when I realized, she was right there in front of me.

"I can not believe you left me all alone in that frozen wasteland!"

I gazed past the blue fairy to give Sheik a glare that I hoped would have burned him on the spot, but to my dismay, he was already gone with my dragon sleeping soundly on a navy blue blanket.

Let my new torture begin.


	22. The New Girl

-Chapter 21: The New Girl-

**Mori's POV**

I can not believe that those two idiots left me here while they ran off…again!

Rain clouds hovered ominously over Kakariko Village as I sat on a chicken fence across from the graveyard. The moment the two of them knew I was too scared to go into that place, they just took off without even looking back. When I finally see them again, I'm going to make sure I give them a good whack on the head….with a cinder block.

"Is everything alright out here?"

Glancing toward the sound of the voice, I noticed a petit woman in a red and blue patterned dress looking at me like I was a lost dog.

"Um, yeah. Just waiting for my friends," I replied with a sheepish grin. Technically it was the truth.

"Oh, uh," the woman fidgeted with her hands and kept her gaze on the ground. She seemed a bit cautious and nervous about something. "You do know there is a storm coming, right?"

How could I not know? Lightning was striking every five seconds followed shortly by a deafening cry of thunder. You could smell the moist air the strong forced winds were bringing in.

"Yeah. I was hoping they would be back before the storm started," I stated.

"You should probably take shelter, just in case."

I glanced back at the entrance of the graveyard praying that the two boys would just run out from in between the stone archway, but alas, nothing had changed.

"Is the tavern still open?" I asked as I turned my attention back to the girl.

"Oh, yes it is. Usually the owner keeps it open longer on rainy nights knowing that the customers tend to stay longer."

"Alright." I jumped from fence post and started heading down the familiar street that would take me to bar. "Thanks," I called back toward the woman before I dashed off towards my next location.

The rain began to fall just as soon as the bar came into my line of sight. Soft at first, but as soon as I reached the door, the water was coming in sheets. I quickly opened the door and slammed it just to make sure it was closed. I finally caught my breath from my sprint over here and turned to face the crowd.

When the lady said that the owner kept it open for guest who happened to stay longer, I didn't think she meant half the village. There were some playing a dart game, others having a drinking contest, but the majority of them had already passed out at the table they were sitting at. I guess I kind of understood why they would stay here instead of going home. In this time, they didn't have electricity powering anything. Going home would mean sitting inside a room that only had candles or a fire place to light the area. They didn't have televisions, game consoles, computers, or anything to keep themselves entertains. Little things that I used to use all the time made me miss home even more.

"Here for a drink or to entertain yourself?" the bartender asked as I approached the counter.

"A drink sounds nice," I replied. I took the only chair near the front of the bar where no one was occupying at the moment. Apparently all the excitement was toward the back.

"If you like, it's ten rupees for any drink for the rest of the night. It's the storm special," the bartender announced as he placed a metal cup full of liquor in front of me. I'm guessing during these times, they didn't care how old you were, a sale was a sale.

"Sounds good to me!"

I placed a couple of rupees I had made…well…found during our journey through Hylia Lake and Hyrule Field on the counter. It was surprising on how much money and items people would lose when they traveled. The bartender didn't argue and took the rupees without question. As long as he was paid, he didn't care.

I watched as my drink rippled as I picked it up. In my history class back home, the teacher once explained that people in both Europe and America back in the old days would drink liquor instead of water because it took away from the nasty taste of polluted water. My mind wondered to the thought about people from this world doing the same thing.

I've never had a glass of beer or wine in my life. Everyone in my family could handle alcohol very well, but I didn't want to end up an exception to that and walk out of here drunk out of my mind.

"Well you never know until you try," I muttered to myself and chugged the entire mug. I sputtered a little not expecting the burning sensation down my throat. A few drunks gazed at me from the nearby tables like I was an idiot before going back to what they were doing.

"I see it's your first time drinking," the bartender stated as he refilled my mug. "Not a lot of drinking where your from?"

"Not really," I replied after clearing my throat.

"I haven't seen you here for a while. What brought you back to Kakariko?"

"Business."

"You came at a bad time. The villagers have been hysterical since the recent attack. Most lost their houses and a lot more of them lost a loved one."

I observed the people in the bar carefully. The partiers seemed to have no trouble in the world and those passed out at some of the tables were peacefully sleeping away the day.

"But they all seem calm and happy," I muttered.

"They seem that way, but if you look closely, they are all hiding something," the bartender remarked as he once again filled my empty mug. I didn't even realize I was drinking.

Hiding something, huh? Isn't that what we humans do anyway? Hide our true selves from the world?

By my seventh cup, I finally started feeling the effects of the liquor. At least now I know I have my family's drinking capabilities. Just a few more times drinking and I could hold out on being drunk until my twenty-third cup.

"You must come from a long line of drinkers," the bartender noticed as he poured me another cup.

"Yup," I slurred with a hiccup. "My uncle can go fifty-two rounds before even becoming drunk."

The contents of the mug were gone in a matter of seconds. I noticed that my vision was becoming more and more blurrier as I continued chugging down every pint I got. At that point, I didn't care if I got wasted and ended up head first in the chicken pen outside, as long as I couldn't remember that I was stuck in this world, then I would continue drinking.

After what I believed to be my sixteenth drink of the night, I sat back in my chair with a goofy grin on my face. I couldn't remember my name or how I even ended up in the bar in the first place. All I wanted to do was giggle and kiss someone.

Segments of time disappeared from my memory as I stumbled out of the bar into the cold rain. One second I was tripping over the mud holes in the street and the next thing I know, I'm being pushed onto a wagon. A woman's voice hollered out from over the sound of roaring thunder, which, in turn, made the carriage start moving.

Everything in my vision became a blur as time moved on. At some points I would be sitting there wondering how I got into a wagon and the next thing I know, I'm puking out my drinks out the back of the carriage. From what I remember, there were four other people sitting there with me; I think all of them were women. Three had red hair and had the same muscular build. The other girl was a bit smaller than the others. Her blonde hair was cut in a short, pixie-like manner and her blue eyes glistened with unshed tears.

The wagon jerked on the unsteady road causing me to empty my stomach out the back once again.

"Can we please stop so I can get off?" I asked as I sat back down in my seat.

The woman across from me began pointing and yelling at me in a language I could not understand, while at the same time, the woman next to me started tugging at my hair painfully.

"Hey!" I yelled as I pried at the woman's hand to get it off of me. I glanced at the two other red-heads and noticed they were getting a rope out and handing it to the one who had my hair in her grasp. I began flailing even more which got the other two woman involved. I managed to kick one of them back down into her seat unconscious; however, the other one was able to hold my legs down.

The two woman who had me held down commenced in a yelling competition as I continued to fight against their grasp. All my life I knew liquor was a bad idea, and here I am now reaping what I sow. My limbs were sluggish and every time I told my body what to do, it would just do the opposite. It wasn't long until the two woman had me tied and slumped over my seat in a daze. The rest of the ride consisted of the two women nursing the girl I had knocked out until she woke up, while the blonde-haired girl and I sat in silence.

When the carriage finally stopped, dawn was just about to break across the horizon. The blonde-haired girl and I were escorted off the wagon and pushed face first into the cold…sand?

Picking my head up off the ground, I glanced around at my surroundings and noticed nothing but sand and fortress walls. The only people I could see were gypsy-dressed woman and each carried a spear in her hand.

"Gerudo," I heard the blonde-haired girl mutter.

My eyes widened in fear. That one word sent a chill down my spine and felt like ice replaced the blood in my veins. There was no way I was going to stay in this hell hole again.

-x-

"Let us out please!" the blonde-haired girl cried out to the door on top of the ceiling. I shook my head at her ignorance and continued sitting in my spot in the corner.

We were only in here for about an hour and she was already going crazy from the claustrophobia. During the time she was shouting and trying to climb up the stone walls of our prison, I was able to observe everything about her.

Her blonde hair was cut short into a pixie hairstyle and she was wearing a baby blue tank top and black Capri's. Just by looks, I wanted to say she was from my world, but since she was barefoot, the tiebreaker stood at me actually asking her.

"They are not exactly the nicest of people," I remarked as the girl finally gave up and plopped down in the middle of the cell.

"But they are the Gerudo! They don't imprison women!"

This girl was nearly in tears. I knew exactly how she was feeling right now. I felt the same when they first put me in here; however, she had what I didn't: knowledge. She knew about this place; I didn't.

"Where are you from?" I asked to break the silence.

"Utah."

Excitement was the only emotion to hit me at that moment. I thought I would be here for the rest of my life with no one else in common to share the memories I had of home.

"Really? You are from the United States too?"

The girl looked shocked. I guess since I had a major wardrobe change since I've been here, I didn't really look like a Texan girl anymore.

"So I'm not the only one to be sucked into a video game?" she asked in a just as excited tone.

"Well, I'm not sure if you are the only one to be brought here, but I was brought here a few months ago. I'm from Texas." I held out my hand with a wide grin plastered on my face. "Name's Mori."

The blonde accepted my gesture with just as equal of a grin. "Catharine."

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you are a _Legend of Zelda _fan."

"Yup."

That made things a lot easier.

"Do you remember anything that happened before you got here?" I asked.

"I was on my way home after school ended, and the last light until I made it to my neighborhood turned green. I sped up to make it, and just as it turned yellow, I got T-boned by an eighteen-wheeler."

I winced at the thought, "Ouch."

"I know, right? I think I got knocked unconscious because I woke in a graveyard while it was raining."

"I don't know what to say, but I had kind of the same experience. I was hit by a car while bike-riding and next thing you know, I'm being escorted by the women here into this cell."

Catharine mouthed the word 'wow' before looking up at the door. "So how did you get out of here the first time?"

"I had help."

"From who?"

"Link."

"You met Link?" I wasn't prepared for her to jump me and grab me by the shoulders. "He was here? Do you know where he is now? How cute is he?"

I gave Catharine a weird look before breaking her tight grip on my collarbones. "To answer your questions without you killing me first: Yes, yes, Shadow Temple, and extremely cute."

The blonde-haired girl squealed before falling on her back into the old hay bed. "I've played the games for over fifteen years now. It's the best gaming series ever! I can't believe I'm actually here!"

I guess since I was never a fan of the game, this was more of a nightmare than a dream come true.

"Never played them before."

"Never?" Catharine questioned as she shot up into a sitting position.

"Not once."

"How?"

I shrugged. It didn't seem that big of a deal to me.

"I thought maybe the reason I was here was because I had to be the biggest Zelda nerd of all time, but if you have never heard of it, then that breaks that theory." The blonde-haired girl fell backwards once again and sighed loudly. I think I destroyed her hope.

"Well there has to be another reason," I thought aloud.

"Like what?"

"Maybe you have some special ability."

"Like?"

"Well, I can somehow do this."

Facing the palm of my hand upwards, I let a thin stream of green wind flow in a circle for a few seconds before finally letting it vanish.

"That looked like Farore's Wind!"

"Farore, as in, _the _goddess Farore?"

"Exactly."

So my theory was true. When I connected the dots back in the Water Temple, I kind of went in denial about it all. I was hoping none of it was true.

"So what does it mean?" I questioned.

"It means that we might have a ticket out of here!"

"Got a plan?"

"Not yet. How did you and Link get out of here the first time?"

"I'm not really sure. I was sort of passed out when he got us out of here."

Catharine sat there for a second in silence as she contemplated all the outcomes. "Well, in the game, Link uses his hookshot to get out."

"We don't have that kind of technology right now."

"Well, unless the women here let us out, we might have to wait until Link shows up again. Where did you say he was?"

"Shadow temple in Kakariko."

"REALLY?" the blonde-haired girl seemed a little too excited. "That means his next stop will be to come here since the next temple is the Spirit one. All we have to do is wait here for the next few days and he should show up."

"Are you sure?" I was a little skeptical, but this girl seemed like she knew what she was talking about.

"Positive. I've replayed Ocarina of Time about fifty times in the past three years."

It just seemed so weird talking to someone who knew the next move. How was it possible for two of us to end up in a video game? None of it made any sense.

"Hey Cat, do you find it weird that two of us from the real world happen to fall into a video game world?"

The blonde seemed stumped on the question. We sat in silence for a few minutes as she reviewed everything over in her head. "I can think of a few things, but the only one that makes sense is that maybe this world was created after the Legend of Zelda games and after we die, we come here."

That made no sense at all. "Huh?"

"Think about it. You and I both get into an accident, we both show up here. We are living a second life in a new world."

"But why would we show up the same age we were in the real world? Why not be reincarnated as a newborn? We also kept all of our memories."

"Yeah. It does sound a little weird now that I think about it."

I sighed as all these new thoughts piled up in my head. None of this made any sense. Only two of us from a different world, _the real world_, showing up in a place only known in a video game. I only thought I came here because I was in a coma or something, but to have someone else show up brought up a whole new set of questions.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked as I examined the door.

"Hmmm," Catharine mulled. "Well, we can either wait for Link or try a prison break."

"Do you have any plans for the latter?"

"Do you know how to control that power of yours?"

I glanced down at my open palm and got the wind flowing through it again. "Not really, I can do a few tricks, but nothing too big."

"Well, we can work with that…maybe." I gave her a look, but she was not paying attention at all since she was inspecting the door. "What all can you do with the wind?"

"One time I caught myself from falling into a pit of lava with it."

"You flew?"

"Well, not really. It was more of a hover… and I don't remember how I did it."

The blonde-haired girl sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I guess this is the perfect time to get to know one another then."


End file.
